Like my dreams
by Lavi' la Biche
Summary: Azusa Nakano n'est plus la même. En effet, son sommeil s'avère agité depuis qu'elle a commencé à faire des rêves érotiques à propos d'une de ses amies du groupe Houkago Tea Time. Pourquoi ça ? Elle est une fille. Ça ne se fait pas.Mais est-elle la seule ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour à toutes (Et à tous ! ^^).**

**Bon, ne nous perdons pas en vains bavardages hein... Je vous en ai longuement parlé, de mon projet. J'ai longuement cherché... Et j'ai trouvé ! =)**

**Oui, mes chères lectrices. Une fan fiction Yuri, ma première. Je vous avoue que je suis très stressée quand à me demander si elle va vous plaire... Et surtout si elle va plaire à une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra en lisant ces lignes. Car ce qu'elle écrit est divin et je me suis dit que lui dédier cette fic serait le mieux que je puisse faire.**

**Considère ça comme une petite surprise, ma Ritsu. =$**

**Sinon, le rating : M. Oui, ça y est, on ose, on ose, mais ça va arriver, patience. ^^**

**Disclaimer : Ritsu, Azusa, Mugi, Mio, Yui et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ces demoiselles sont la propriété de Kakifly, et-ce à jamais quoi qu'on fasse. **

**Bref, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi dire de plus... Pas d'idées musiques là. Pour le moment... ;)**

**Bonne lecture. X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Envahissants songes...<strong>

La Lune projetait son halo, à travers les rideaux mal fermés. Deux filles. La plupart des vêtements qui couvraient leur nudité étaient au sol, comme s'ils désiraient se cacher de toute cette indécence, indécence qui rendait les jeunes femmes de plus en plus incontrôlables. Pourquoi étaient-elles là ? Hm. Qui sait ? Celle qui était allongée sur le lit, fixant avec intensité et envie l'autre qui, à quatre pattes sur elle, l'embrassait tendrement, n'en savait rien mais elle s'en moquait. Elle ne savait qu'une chose : Sa peau nue brûlait d'un désir sans limite pendant que les gémissements qui parvenaient à franchir la barrière rosée de ses lèvres résonnaient dans la petite chambre.

Les mains qu'elle aimait tant parcouraient son corps du bout des doigts, le détaillant avec précaution, ne faisant qu'accroître son excitation d'aller plus loin, jusqu'au point de non-retour. Et elle se sentait perdre pied, caressant avec passion le peu de peau que la chemise ouverte de sa partenaire lui permettait d'atteindre, cherchant par n'importe quel moyen à lui faire comprendre qu'elle la voulait là, tout de suite, à l'instant, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit qui était le sien. Elle la rendait folle ; mais était-ce une raison pour penser à une chose pareille à son âge ? Nul doute que bien des gens lui auraient dit que non. Mais la petite brunette s'en moquait, pour le coup. Le regard des autres ne comptait plus, ne restait plus que les lèvres rougies de plaisir de celle qu'elle aimait, ces courbes qui lui faisaient perdre tout ses moyens, ces mains qui lui arrachaient de petits cris alors que, passant sur ses cuisses, elles remontaient lentement sous les plis bleu pâle de sa jupe de lycéenne.

En cet instant, sa seule volonté était de laisser l'autre pénétrer son corps et de succomber aux nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient.

_Hmmmm..._

Une main trouva l'endroit qu'elle recherchait, appuya légèrement dessus, l'effleurant du bout de ses longs doigts fins. Malgré qu'elle eut encore un vêtement pour séparer leurs peaux, elle se cambra en arrière d'un coup, poussant un cri de plaisir et d'envie. C'était si bon...

_Haan... S'il te plaît... Continue... Hnnnn..._

La bouche qu'elle désirait vint se nicher dans son cou, la mordit sous l'afflux de désir qui les déstabilisait l'une comme l'autre. Les caresses au niveau de son entrejambe ne s'arrêtaient pas, au contraire, devenaient plus insistantes, rapides, ciblées à des zones si sensibles qu'elle en tremblait. La plus jeune n'était plus que luxure...

_Ne me fais pas... Attendre... Haaaaa..._

Un autre cri résonna dans la chambre aux murs bleus.

Et le réveil sonna.

* * *

><p>Azusa n'avait, comme depuis maintenant un bon mois, aucune envie d'aller en cours. Pourtant, elle y était obligée. Prétexter la maladie ? Pourquoi pas mais ses parents ne lui permettraient pas ça... Dire tout simplement la vérité, qu'elle voulait dormir encore un peu pour terminer son rêve ?<p>

Hm. Là aussi, ça n'avait pas l'air d'une bonne idée.

Elle s'assit à sa place, en silence, la tête baissée. Elle demeurait pensive. Ses songes avaient pris de drôles de tournures ces derniers temps... De vraiment drôles de tournures. En soit, les rêves érotiques, c'était propre à tout adolescent qui se respectait ! Mais pas pour elle, Azusa Nakano. Elle, ses rêves, avant, c'était de faire de grandes salles de concert à guichets fermés, comme ses parents le faisaient parfois. Pour elle, jeune fille qu'elle était, son subconscient s'appelait Musique, pas Pornographie Homosexuelle ! Car c'était ça le pire... !

- Azusa ? Tout va bien ? l'interrogea Ui en la voyant perdue dans ses pensées, toujours assise à sa table alors que les autres avaient quitté la salle.

- Oui, s'empressa de répondre cette dernière d'une voix qu'elle espérait assez convaincante. Mais, où sont les autres ?

Un silence s'installa, et la petite sœur de la guitariste du groupe de musique légère, Yui, croisa les bras au niveau de sa poitrine.

- Tu me dis ça et tu espères me convaincre que ça va ? C'est la fin des cours, tu devrais être au club de musique d'ailleurs...

_... Oups..._

- Ah... Ah ah ah... J'avais pas remarqué... J'y vais.

- Attends.

Azusa s'arrêta dans son geste pour se lever de sa chaise, le rouge soudain aux joues de se rendre compte que ses rêves l'envahissaient au point de la couper du réel.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.

Ui la fixait de ses grands yeux, lui souriant avec douceur comme pour lui intimer la confiance. Mais c'était tout le contraire : De toute manière, Azusa pouvait-elle "tout lui dire" ? Non, sûrement pas !

- Non, rien. Tout va bien ! La petite aux longues couettes noires se leva précipitamment et prit son sac ainsi que sa guitare, préférant filer prendre l'air plutôt que de rester là. Tu m'excuses, mais je vais aller voir les autres, elles doivent m'attendre !

Trop précipitée dans ses gestes. Trop artificielle dans ses intonations. Pour le coup, il fallait le dire, elle avait pas réussi à trouver la bonne mélodie, les notes justes pour que son mensonge fonctionne convenablement. Mais bon... Elle aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard. Plus tard ; Pour le moment, elle avait tout autre chose en tête.

Ses quatre amies, comme à leur habitude, prenaient le thé quand elle entra, complètement débraillée d'avoir couru. Remarquant que les autres la fixaient avec surprise, elle prit le temps de réajuster sa veste et de refaire ses couettes avant d'aller vers elles, posant sa guitare dans un coin.

- Un peu de thé, Azu-nyan ? Lui proposa aussitôt Mugi en levant la théière en porcelaine blanche dans sa direction.

- Oui, merci. Bonjour, excusez-moi du retard, je devais faire un truc avant...

- Hé, c'est bon, t'es là, c'est le principal !

Ritsu, comme à son accoutumée, était assise sur sa chaise, appuyée avec son dossier contre le mur. L'air décontractée, comme d'habitude...

La voyant, Azusa ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire timide, intimidé, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Mio qui lui tendit une assiette avec une part de gâteau au chocolat et une petite fourchette. Elle s'en empara et porta aussitôt une bouchée à ses lèvres, espérant faire passer la soudaine coloration de ses joues pour la conséquence du goût, absolument délicieux, de la pâtisserie.

- Sinon, vous avez répété quoi ? "Mon amour est une agrafeuse" ?

- On t'attendait.

_Comme d'habitude. Si je ne les pousse pas un peu, elles ne font rien... _

Azusa sourit. Après tout, elle commençait à s'habituer à tout ça, au flegme légendaire de Yui, à la timidité maladive de Mio, à la nonchalance de Ritsu et à la passion envahissante de Mugi pour ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'heure du thé...

Enfin, presque à tout.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles passèrent enfin aux répétitions. Le fête du lycée approchait, après tout... Et une nouvelle chanson prenait forme, sous la mélodie enjouée qu'elles construisaient petit à petit et sous les paroles de la talentueuse mais timide Mio. Azusa, d'ailleurs, admirait Mio. Parce que malgrè sa peur de chanter, elle le faisait parfois, osant ainsi affronter la foule comme lors du concert d'ouverture où elle avait découvert le club de musique. Parce qu'elle était celle qu'on écoutait aussitôt, même s'il lui arrivait d'être radicale par moment avec Ritsu, lui assénant des coups sur le crâne pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Parce qu'elle inspirait confiance et était très gentille, comme une sœur qu'Azusa n'avait pas. Bref ! Elle admirait Mio et celle-ci l'appréciait aussi, parce qu'elles se ressemblaient sûrement et qu'elle voyait en elle son reflet...

Néanmoins, et cela la chagrinait énormément, Mio possédait une chose qui rendait Azusa folle de jalousie, elle qui se voulait si calme et prompt à céder aux moindres caprices de ses amies : Une amitié fusionnelle et exclusive qu'Azusa ne possédait pas à ce point -là.

- Azusa ! Le solo !

La jeune brune fut violemment tirée de ses pensées et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle avait raté le début de son solo de guitare, s'arrêtant de jouer. Elle se concentra à nouveau, recommençant à faire courir ses doigts sur les cordes de son instrument, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à qui appartenait la voix qui l'avait interpellée. Il ne fallait pas y penser, non...

Le morceau finit. Et les filles se précipitèrent vers elle, soudain inquiètes :

- Azu-nyan, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien, j'ai juste eu une seconde d'inattention...

- Pourtant, tu y arrives tout le temps d'habitude ! s'étonna Mugi en posant amicalement une main sur l'épaule de la plus jeune du groupe HTT. Tu es malade ?

- Non, je...

Une fois encore, elle faillit avouer l'inavouable. Elle se mordit la langue très fort, au point que la douleur lui fasse venir les larmes aux yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas céder...

- Azusa ?

- Je crois que je suis juste fatiguée, leur dit-elle en se frottant les yeux pour que ses amies ne voient pas ses larmes. Je rentre, continuez sans moi...

- On ne peut pas, tu soutiens tout le morceau, tu le sais bien ! Protesta gentiment Mio en la détaillant du regard. Elle n'aimait pas voir Azusa, sa "petite sœur de cœur", dans cet état qui ne lui ressemblait pas : Mais bon, si tu ne te sens pas bien, rentre à ta maison et repose-toi. On comprend, t'en fais pas pour nous !

- Vraiment... ?

- Mais oui ! Yui s'approcha d'elle et lui tapa dans le dos, comme elle le faisait parfois. Allez, file !

- Je te raccompagne.

Mio, Azusa, Mugi et Yui se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ritsu qui n'avait pas bougé de son tabouret, les baguettes toujours à la main.

- Toi, tu restes là, lui lança Mio avec autorité. Tu as voulu ce groupe, tu assumes ! Ça suffit de se défiler, tu es la leader...

- Et je refuse de laisser partir quelqu'un du groupe si c'est pour qu'elle fasse un malaise au coin de la rue. Azusa n'est pas bien, je ramène Azusa chez elle. C'est ma responsabilité.

Mio lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Dix-neuf heures chez moi, hein ? Soit pas en retard où je verrouille la porte.

Un grand sourire lui vint pour réponse.

- Bien évidemment !

* * *

><p>La vérité était qu'Azusa aurait préféré qu'une autre la raccompagne. Pas qu'elle n'était pas contente que ce soit Ritsu, qu'elle admirait pour sa capacité à faire face à toutes les situations avec sang-froid... Mais là, en l'instant présent, avec de telles circonstances, elle aurait préféré que ce soit n'importe qui <em>d'autre <em>!

Elles marchaient dans la rue, en silence. Enfin presque, Ritsu lui racontait avec passion qu'elle avait vu une vidéo sur Internet où le batteur jouait comme un dieu. C'était tout Ritsu ça, parler sans cesse avec ce regard qui pétille et cette certaine provocation dans la voix... Et Azusa appréciait ça. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle appréciait, chez la jeune Tainaka Ritsu...

"Ses mains aux longs doigts fins caressaient avec beaucoup de douceur son ventre, lui faisant contracter ce dernier en lâchant un gémissement."

Azusa se mit mentalement une gifle et pressa le pas, voulant rentrer chez elle et se retrouver seule avec elle-même le plus vite possible.

- Azusa, pourquoi tu accélères ? lui demanda soudain Ritsu, s'arrêtant net dans le récit qu'elle faisait jusqu'alors, en la rattrapant.

- Je veux rentrer, je me sens pas très bien...

- Ah. Vraiment ? Je croyais que ça avait un lien avec ce que je venais de te dire.

Azusa s'arrêta le temps que le feu pour les piétons passe au vert et traversa. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle cessa de marcher, le temps de répondre :

- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

- Hmm... Et alors ? C'est ça ?

Un ange passa...

- Euh... De quoi tu parlais, au fait ?

_Et voilà, je suis passée pour une imbécile, encore une fois... _pensa amèrement Azusa en reprenant sa route pour cacher à l'autre adolescente sa honte de ne pas l'avoir écoutée, l'esprit ailleurs. Ailleurs ! Le traître ! Les nuits ne lui suffisaient plus maintenant ? Non, bien sûr ! Ça allait la dévorer de l'intérieur, au point qu'elle ne veuille plus pointer le bout de son nez en cours... Et l'année prochaine arriverait, et elles quatre, elles ne seraient plus là.

Et subsisterait cet âcre goût de déception.

- Tu me rappelles Mio par moment, tu sais, lui dit Ritsu pour adoucir l'ambiance, parce qu'elle n'était pas aveugle non plus et avait bien remarqué qu'Azusa n'était pas dans son état d'esprit actuel. C'était pas récent en plus : A être dans la Lune au point de se déconnecter complètement de la réalité.

- Hm. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était comme ça. Froussarde oui... Très gentille et compréhensive, aussi... Mais ça...

- Je la connais depuis un moment, c'est pour ça. Et c'est ma meilleure amie d'enfance, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Ritsu lui sourit, se voulant créatrice de sourire chez sa cadette ; mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

- Ça se voit, vos disputes rappellent celle d'un vieux couple.

_Rester détachée sur ses mots, ne pas laisser transparaître. Bientôt seule..._

- Me faire prendre des coups sur la tête, c'est pas forcément un privilège, tu sais ! Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, c'est que Mio, justement, se faisait du souci pour toi depuis quelques temps...

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

Elles entrèrent dans le quartier résidentiel où vivait les parents d'Azusa, une rue en pente où se succédaient de relativement belles maisons. La petite brune apercevait déjà sa maison de là où elles étaient.

- Parce qu'elle trouve que tu n'es pas vraiment très motivée, alors que d'habitude c'est presque toi qui nous tire jusqu'à nos instruments. Je t'avoue que j'avais remarqué ça, moi aussi. Du coup, comme tu avais tout le temps cet air mélancolique, rêveur ou du même genre au moins, elle a commencé à penser que tu avais un petit copain...

- Oh non non, Ritsu, dis-lui que ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense une chose fausse de moi, s'il te plaît...

- Explique-moi alors ce qui ne va pas. C'est quoi ? Ta famille ? Un problème avec un de tes amis ?

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro 125, une maison blanche à étage et aux fenêtres en papier de riz, un matériel qui coûtait plutôt cher. Azusa hésitait à répondre, elle ne savait quoi dire...

- Non, rien de grave, crois-moi, elle essaya de sourire, se voulant convaincante.

- Alors pourquoi ce sourire triste sur ton visage ?

Ritsu semblait réellement inquiète. Si elle savait... Oh oui, si elle savait, elle partirait en courant ! Et c'était ça, le problème.

Azusa sortit son trousseau de clé, alla vers la porte, son amie derrière elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, toujours en silence puis lui répondit dos à elle, en évitant de la regarder :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

Soudain, elle sentit une main frôler la sienne. Elle se tourna.

- Tu es sûre ? Ritsu s'approcha encore d'elle, jusqu'à avoir son visage tout près du sien, prenant sa main dans la sienne avec douceur. Ses grands yeux hypnotisaient littéralement Azusa, qui sentit son coeur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine.

Non il ne fallait pas...

"Ses baisers avaient un goût de paradis."

- Oui... Euh, Ritsu, recule s'il te plaît...

- N'ai pas peur... Tu sais bien que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Mais...

Elle replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, effleurant sa joue rougie au passage. Rouge de leur proximité. Azusa déglutit, gênée.

- S'il te plaît, n'ai pas peur, Azu-nyan...

Elle la considéra un instant, pendant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans l'expectative. Puis elle bougea... Et ce qu'elle fit coupa net la respiration de la guitariste.

Cette sensation était agréable, infiniment plus agréable que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Ses lèvres avaient un goût sucré, sûrement encore celui du thé ou du gâteau, et étaient douces, chaudes. Brûlantes même. Son souffle était brûlant. C'était si bon...

Azusa sentait son corps trembler comme jamais.

C'est alors que sa raison reprit le contrôle : Il ne fallait pas ! Elle s'en rendit compte lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de son amie fixer les siens avec une profonde tendresse... Quoi ?

Elle se recula, soudain paniquée, poussant doucement Ritsu hors de la maison :

- Hm... Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Sempai. A demain...

Ritsu voulut esquisser un geste mais la porte se referma avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot. Normal...

_Mais qu'ai-je fait... ?_

Ritsu, restée seule devant la porte, se rendit soudain compte de ses actes. Une rougeur se propagea sur ses joues. Elle avait osé...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà... *Toute timide* Alors ?<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me permettrait de savoir si je dois améliorer quoi que ce soit. =$ **

**La suite très prochainement (Et oui, Miyuki en vacances, juste les épreuves anticipées à passer et c'est farniente jusqu'à Septembre ! Mouahaha ! XD). X3**

**'Vous n'aime. =)  
><strong>


	2. Illusion ?

**Bien le bonjour ! ^^**

**Bon, trêve de bavardages, voilà le chapitre 2, un peu plus psychologique celui-là. On ne peut pas dire qu'il y ait vraiment d'évolution mais ça va venir... Croyez-le ! ;)**

**Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Une illusion... ?<strong>

Lorsque les parents d'Azusa rentrèrent de leur concert, soit très tard, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir leur fille unique assise sur le canapé du salon, incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, face à leurs questions, elle les rassura en prétextant qu'elle voulait être certaine qu'ils arriveraient en bonne santé à la maison, en gentille petite fille modèle qu'elle était. A moins que ce ne fut que ce qu'elle _aurait_ _voulu être_. Qu'importe. Remis de leurs émotions de l'avoir trouvée complètement amorphe face à une télévision éteinte, les Nakano envoyèrent leur fille se coucher ; Demain, ou plutôt d'ici quelques heures, elle devrait se lever pour aller au lycée... Elle y alla sans esquisser le moindre refus. Par la suite, ses parents traînèrent un moment pendant qu'ils partageaient leurs impressions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait durant le concert avant, à leur tour, de se diriger vers leur chambre, éteignant toutes les lumières sur leur passage. La maison fut bientôt silencieuse et plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Azusa, elle, fixait le plafond, perdue dans ses plus profondes pensées, une sorte d'illusion qui lui servait de souvenir en tête.

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Bon, soyons un peu plus honnête pour le coup, elle n'y comprenait déjà pas grand chose... Mais là, c'était encore pire ! On aurait pu la larguer sur Pluton ou tout simplement dans un autre système solaire, au milieu d'aliens à dix bras et quatre yeux globuleux, elle y aurait trouvé plus de repères ! Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied dans une étendue d'eau trop grande pour elle, d'être en train de, lentement, se noyer... Pour peu, elle aurait pu sentir l'eau infiltrer ses poumons et la priver petit à petit de sa capacité à réfléchir et à respirer convenablement. Non mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver ?

Elle avait beau tourner le problème dans tout les sens, elle revenait toujours à la même évidence : Tainaka Ritsu, la jeune fille qui faisait office de batteuse dans leur groupe et qui, optionnellement, avait un rôle dans ses rêves quelque peu tordus, l'avait embrassée. A moins que ce ne soit elle, Azusa Nakano, qui eut fait ça inconsciemment... Non. C'était bien son amie. Amie ?

La petite brune soupira en se retournant dans son lit, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Ritsu était-elle une amie pour elle ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'était. Au même niveau que les autres, d'ailleurs...

La seule différence qui faisait que, malheureusement, Ritsu n'était pas "les autres", c'était que la plus jeune s'imaginait faire l'amour avec elle et elle _seule._ Voilà ! Appelons un chat, un chat ! Il était là, le problème : Elle s'imaginait embrasser une fille, elle s'imaginait caresser le corps nu d'une fille, une amie qui plus est, et elle s'imaginait qu'elle vivait sa première fois avec elle ! Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à des choses pareilles ! Ça ne se faisait pas !

_Ça va passer_, se dit-elle pour espérer soulager un peu son esprit. _Il suffit juste de se montrer patiente et d'éviter de faire une bêtise... Rien de plus simple. _

Le truc, c'était que ça faisait bien un bon mois que "ça devait passer"...

_Hnn... Aide-moi, Ritsu-Sempai..._

Pourquoi Ritsu l'avait-elle embrassée ? Ses yeux, de plus, semblaient mourir d'envie de recommencer... Pourquoi ? Se pouvait-il que...

Non. Combattre le vice. Préserver son amitié avec Ritsu. Les objectifs étaient fixés, la plaisanterie fantasque de son esprit, elle, s'était bien assez amusée comme ça. Désormais, Azusa allait contrôler tout ça, même si le terme "réduire au silence" était plus convenu ici.

Il fallait éradiquer ce Mal, avant qu'il ne détruise tout.

Il le fallait... Pour leur plus grand bien...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, alors qu'elle-même n'était plus sûre de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

* * *

><p>Ritsu semblait avoir pris cette décision aussi.<p>

En effet, le lendemain matin, elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste qui puisse rappeler "l'incident" de la veille. Rien. Enfin...

Oui, à bien y repenser, rien était le mot qu'il fallait placer là. Pourquoi ? Oh, rien de plus facile : Ritsu l'avait fuie comme la peste ! Pas un regard franc, uniquement jetés à la va-vite, pas une parole, pas une once de cet engouement naturel qui était le sien. A la pause de midi, la jeune femme avait prétexté qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose chez elle, ce qui la forçait à rentrer... Pratique. Azusa, dégoûtée à l'idée de manger avec les autres, bien qu'elles les considérait comme ses meilleures amies, sans Ritsu et ses sourires confiants, préféra se retrouver seule face à son bento, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Mais c'était à peine si elle avait faim.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Ritsu l'avait embrassée et voilà que d'un coup elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Regrettait-elle ? Avait-elle honte de son acte ? Sûrement, elle avait embrassé quelqu'un de son propre sexe après tout, c'était sale. Et puis, ça donnait un coup de pouce à la brune aux couettes qui voyait là un excellent moyen de se sevrer de son "attirance anormale" !

_Tout fonctionne comme sur des roulettes... Alors comment se fait-il que j'ai mal, au fond de moi ?_

Azusa regarda une nouvelle fois le repas qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle soupira, le rentra dans son sac et laissa son regard se perdre à nouveau dans le lointain. Elle n'avait, décidément, pas faim...

L'attitude de Ritsu, bien qu'idéale pour calmer ses pulsions, la blessait au plus haut point.

_Je devrais me réjouir... Mais je veux pleurer. Encore... Pourquoi ?_

- Azusa, je peux te tenir compagnie cinq minutes ?

Nakano sursauta, leva les yeux. Mio la regardait, debout à ses côtés.

- Hn, Mio-chan... Oui, assieds-toi.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ça va ? Toujours pareil depuis hier ? lui demanda son aînée en prenant place dans l'herbe près d'elle et en continuant de la fixer d'un air inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien...

- C'est Ritsu, hein ? Elle a dit quelque chose qui t'a mise mal à l'aise ?

Azusa allait répondre par automatisme qu'elle devait laisser tomber, que c'était passager, juste un coup de blues par rapport à Dieu-seul-savait-quoi, mais elle se retint en entendant le prénom de celle qui fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Mio était loin d'être idiote, elle avait bien remarqué que les deux ne s'adressait pas la parole. Pourquoi ? Ça, elle l'ignorait, enfin Azusa le croyait. Elle voyait très mal Ritsu, bien qu'elle eut une confiance infinie en sa meilleure amie, raconter ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir dans le hall de sa maison...

- Oui. Hier elle a dit quelque chose... Ça m'a gênée... Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi, à ne plus me parler...

- Ritsu est du genre à fuir un peu les responsabilités, tu n'avais pas encore remarqué ? lui rappela Mio avec un petit sourire rassurant. Hier soir, elle faisait une drôle de tête et paraissait ailleurs, ça doit venir de là... Tu sais, elle est très heureuse de t'avoir près de nous, dans le groupe. Elle va revenir d'elle -même te présenter des excuses.

Bon... On va dire que la nuance entre _dire_ et _faire_ était infime pour l'occasion. La jeune guitariste préférait dire une demi-vérité qu'un mensonge monté de toutes pièces et que Ritsu, sans en avoir pris connaissance, franche comme elle était, pouvait démonter en moins de trois secondes. Question de vraisemblance, et tant que Mio ne chercherait pas à en savoir plus, tout irait bien !

Azusa ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, soupirant :

- Je veux bien te croire, tiens...

- Tu peux. Je la connais assez bien, je pense !

- Oui, merci Mio. Et moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

L'adolescente timide se plongea un instant dans ses réflexions, pensive. Puis elle sourit à Azusa, en passant sa main dans sa propre chevelure.

- Écouter ce qu'elle aura à te dire, sans doute ? Ayez une conversation où vous vous écoutez mutuellement et tout ira bien.

La nouvelle recrue de HTT esquissa un début de sourire pour faire comprendre à son amie qu'elle avait compris. Même si son cœur, à l'idée de devoir parler avec Ritsu, battait la chamade.

* * *

><p>Mais comment renouer avec quelqu'un qui veut tout faire pour ne pas vous parler ?<p>

Attention, niveau possibilités, on pouvait réaliser une dissertation digne de ce nom rien que sur cette malheureuse question d'une petite ligne à peine. Autant dire, bien des possibilités, tellement qu'Azusa restait là, dans sa chambre, assise à son bureau, son téléphone portable devant elle, dans les mains, à considérer l'écran. Que devait-elle faire, au juste ? C'était vraiment trop demandé, d'avoir un peu d'indication dans ce monde de brutes ?

_Je peux l'appeler. Ou aller directement la voir. Mais je pourrais la déranger... Ou elle pourrait ne pas être là. Hmm... Un message alors ? C'est plat, ça sert à rien. Une lettre alors ?... Non, sois sérieuse cinq minutes, Azu-nyan..._

Son écran, lui, la narguait, noir comme ses cheveux dont elle voyait le reflet. La situation l'agaçait. Certes, ça l'avait calmée dans ses délires journaliers, cette distance imposée par la force... Mais là, après ne serait-ce qu'à peine vingt-quatre heures, elle commençait déjà à en avoir marre. Et c'était pas bon signe généralement, cet agacement précoce. Finalement, jongler entre les deux objectifs qu'elle s'était fixée, cela semblait bien plus difficile que prévu...

Mais au juste, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des états pareils pour Ritsu-sempai ?

Azusa posa son portable sur le bureau et se cacha le visage avec ses mains. D'accord, hier, elles s'étaient embrassées. Et, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, elle rêvait d'elle d'une manière qui dépassait largement ce que l'amitié pouvait tolérer... Et alors ! Cela ne pouvait être de...

Le mot auquel elle pensa soudainement mourut sur ses lèvres à l'instant où ses yeux marrons s'agrandissaient de stupéfaction.

Impossible...

"Elle a commencé à penser que tu avais un petit copain..."

Son corps se mit instinctivement à trembler. La situation, finalement, était bien plus grave que prévue...

" N'ai pas peur..."

Son téléphone portable vibra d'un seul coup, la tirant brusquement de ses déductions. Azusa, sous le choc, l'attrapa d'une main fébrile et le déverrouilla. Son coeur rata un battement.

Un message de Ritsu.

Elle l'ouvrit. C'était un long message, tant et si bien qu'elle dut attendre une minute qu'il soit chargé avant de pouvoir le lire. Nulle voix pour lui dire ces mots, mais elle entendit celle de l'auteur de ces derniers dans sa tête, imaginant son accent, ses inflexions jusque dans les moindres détails :

"Azusa.

Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ma conduite d'hier et surtout celle d'aujourd'hui. Tu as du mal prendre le fait que je t'ignore mais il fallait que je réfléchisse... Je m'excuse. Mais il faut que je te parle. Le plus tôt possible. Enfin, si tu le veux bien sûr... S'il te plaît, j'aimerai vraiment te dire quelque chose... Dis-moi où on se retrouve et l'heure, j'y serai. Si tu ne veux pas me voir, je comprendrai. Dans ce cas, faisons comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé entre nous, d'accord ?

Réponds-moi vite..."

La petite brune ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement, Mio avait raison, Ritsu avait osé un premier pas vers elle. Les cartes étaient dans ses mains... Mais que devait-elle faire ? Et que lui dirait-elle ? Ce qu'elle venait de réaliser ? Non, sûrement pas ! Ritsu ne lui dirait rien de très spectaculaire, juste qu'elle s'excusait de s'être conduite ainsi et qu'elle avait agi sans réfléchir...

Elle n'en était pas si sûre à présent.

"J'aimerai vraiment te dire quelque chose..."

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour décider Azusa, qui décida de trancher plutôt que de rester enterrée sous un flot de questions :

"Ritsu, je t'attendrai à l'entrée du parc d'ici une demi-heure. Sois à l'heure."

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire face à l'autre jeune femme, ni même ce qu'elle lui dirait. Mais une chose était sûre : Elle irait la voir.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà, deux chapitres en deux jours, ma foi, c'est ce qu'on appelle de l'inspiration ! XD<strong>

**Alors, qu'est-ce que Ritsu a de si important à dire à Azu-nyan d'après vous... ? J'attends les pronostiques. =)**

**Je vous aime, mes lectrices. X3**


	3. Rêve éveillé

**Salut salut. =)**

**Bon, effectivement, ça avance pas vite cette histoire, trois chapitres et on en est encore aux pâquerettes... ^^' Mais ça démarre ça y est ! =D **

**Qu'est-ce que Ritsu a de si importants à dire... ?  
><strong>

**Bref, sinon je recommande une musique : Last Night on Earth - Delta Goodrem.**

**Bonne lecture. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Rêve éveillé.<strong>

Ritsu était déjà arrivée au lieu du rendez-vous lorsqu'Azusa arriva dans la rue où elles devaient se retrouver. Elle n'avait pas mis son sempiternel serre-tête jaune, si bien que ses cheveux lui tombaient devant ses yeux chocolatés en une légère frange de cheveux châtains. Ça lui allait vraiment bien et, Azusa le pensa de tout son être en l'apercevant ainsi, elle la trouvait plus séduisante et mature comme ça. On lui donnait volontiers deux voire trois ans de plus...

Ritsu leva lentement la tête, vit son amie qui venait à sa rencontre et lui adressa un petit sourire qui trahissait une certaine appréhension chez elle. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il fallait qu'elles parlent, c'était important et ni l'une ni l'autre ne désirait que ce petit jeu continue... Il était temps de se comporter en adolescente responsable de ses actes. Mais le voulait-elle ?

- Tu es venue, souffla la jeune femme une fois qu'Azusa fut à ses côtés en évitant son regard, les joues rougies.

- Bien évidemment, je ne comptais pas refuser. Et puis, on était censées avoir une certaine conversation...

Le silence s'installa, troublant les deux lycéennes au point qu'elles n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche pour le briser. Azusa eu tôt fait de remarquer que Ritsu tremblait sous l'afflux de stress et qu'elle serrait les poings pour essayer d'apaiser ses tremblements, comme quoi elle n'était pas la seule à être mal à l'aise face à l'autre. Ceci la rassura un peu ; Elle fut la première à prendre la parole :

- Écoute, hier...

- Je n'aurais pas du, je le sais, Ritsu lui coupa la parole, la tête toujours baissée pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Mais quelque chose en moi m'a intimé de le faire. Je suis pleinement consciente que ça a du te choquer, d'où ma réaction aujourd'hui... Pardonne-moi pour tout ça, Azu-nyan. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Je veux dire, quand je t'ai vue d'aussi près... Avec ton sourire... Tes yeux... J'en sais rien, c'est venu tout seul. Et ça me fait peur.

- Peur ? Pourquoi ? La brune observait toujours son amie qui paraissait de plus en plus gênée et mal à l'aise, elle qui était si confiante en elle d'habitude, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- C'est difficile à dire...

Azusa l'encouragea pour qu'elle explique, sans avoir honte. Cela dit, il semblait que sa promesse de ne pas juger Ritsu ou de mal réagir, quoi qu'elle dise, avait du mal à convaincre la jeune femme. Celle-ci déglutit puis pris son temps pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Comment Azusa réagirait-elle à cette nouvelle ? Prendrait-elle la fuite ? Ou au contraire se jetterait-elle dans ses bras ? Non, il fallait être sérieuse cinq minutes ! Azusa n'était pas ce genre de filles, elle penserait à une blague et ce serait tout... Mais comment elle-même, Ritsu Tainaka, jeune passionnée de musique un brin irresponsable, pouvait-elle se prendre au sérieux à présent qu'elle avait compris ce qui la rendait si intimidée en présence de la petite aux couettes noires ? Couettes qu'elles trouvaient, en passant, très belles à observer, avec leurs reflets bleutés au Soleil... Rien à voir avec la chevelure noire de Mio, non, la sienne était mat. Celle-ci brillait comme les plumes d'un corbeaux. Elle avait toujours voulu pouvoir un jour y glisser ses doigts, ou voir ses cheveux au naturel, lâchés sur ses fines épaules... Ce devait être magnifique...

- Promets-moi de ne pas rire ou te moquer de moi après, d'accord ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que...

- Répète-le, s'il te plaît, Azu-nyan. Je veux en être certaine...

La guitariste promit, une seconde fois. La nuit commençait à tomber et un léger vent s'était levé, donnant des frissons à la peau nue de leurs jambes. Personne n'était aux alentour. Elles étaient seules.

Ritsu prit alors son courage à deux mains et se lança :

- Tu sais, ça fait un petit moment que quelque chose... Cloche, chez moi. Comment dire... Ton arrivée dans le club m'a remplie d'une joie indescriptible, comme les autres je présume. On avait vraiment envie d'avoir une petite nouvelle parmi nous et ta venue est un cadeau : C'est vrai quoi, tu es sympa, tu joues bien, tu es motivée, passionnée par la musique,... Vraiment une fille bien. En tout cas, je t'ai tout de suite appréciée. Mais étrangement, plus le temps passait et plus j'ai eu envie de me lier d'amitié avec toi... Toujours plus, toujours plus... Au point que je commence maintenant à me poser des questions vis-à-vis de ma personne...

Azusa se contenta de cligner des yeux pour faire signe à son amie de continuer, même si son esprit tout entier était en train de trembler en elle. Elle avait du mal à voir où elle voulait en venir, et pourtant elle avait l'impression qu'elle savait _déjà_ ce que l'autre allait lui avouer. Le truc le plus fou de sa vie ! La révélation !

Le plus étrange, et dérangeant de ce fait, c'était qu'Azusa avait comme une impression de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'on lui disait. Comme si elle-même connaissait cette sensation, ces suggestions, hypothèses... Tout. Au point de se demander si elle aussi ne se trouvait pas dans la même posture. Et ça, si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire que Ritsu en était arrivée à la même pensée qu'elle quelques minutes plus tôt. Et savoir si c'était bon ou mal, c'était là le plus dur, et de loin...

_Une chose pareille n'arrivera jamais. Ce n'est pas normal, pas naturel. Il ne faut pas... !_

- Ça m'a coûtée plusieurs nuits blanches, de m'interroger sur la nature de tout ce que je ressentais... Ritsu continua avec une voix de plus en plus basse, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un murmure entre ses lèvres : Je me suis rapidement dit que j'avais besoin de te voir pour me sentir bien, pour bien démarrer ma journée, bénéficier un peu de ta joie de vivre. Plus que les autres. Et récemment, ça a empiré... Enfin, empiré... J'ai commencé à rêver de toi. Tu me parlais, j'entendais ta voix, elle me parlait doucement... Tu me prenais la main... Ce n'était pas normal ! Je veux dire, je pensais à ce que je ne devais pas penser, ne serait-ce que par respect pour toi. Mais le fait il est là, et je m'en suis rendue réellement compte après mon "réflexe" d'hier soir... Je crois que je suis... Attirée par toi. Plus que comme une simple amie, Azusa... Je...

Ritsu ne finit pas sa phrase, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles de son amie. Ses joues étaient rouges, presque pivoine. Ça y est, elle l'avait fait... Quoi qu'on puisse lui dire, elle était allée avouer son attirance anormale pour une autre jeune fille, plus jeune qu'elle qui plus est, quittes à se prendre les pires insultes en pleine face...

Ces dernières, d'ailleurs, ne vinrent jamais.

- Ritsu...

Azusa ne sut pas comment réagir tout de suite. Mais son bonheur, autant que sa gêne, était immense, tant et si bien qu'elle se mit à sourire comme jamais. C'était impossible, comment cela pouvait-il...

Ses mains trouvèrent celles de la batteuse et les prirent dans les siennes. Ceci fit que Ritsu eu un hoquet de surprise, bien que ce geste eu tout de doux. Elle n'en revenait pas.

- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire, au moins ? préféra-t-elle demander à la brune qui souriait toujours. Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes sur mes pensées et envies, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment sûre de tout ça... Mais j'aimerai t'avoir près de moi...

- Moi aussi... J'ai envie que mes rêves se réalisent, lui avoua Azusa en se rapprochant d'elle, incapable de rester éloignée de la jeune femme qu'elle aimait. Et je comprends, tout comme je sais que ça n'est pas très... Conventionnel ?

- Ça, c'est l'avis des autres.

Ritsu avait lancé sa phrase avec un naturel déconcertant, ce qui leur arracha un rire à toutes les deux. Puis elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle, ne vit personne. Elle prit alors celle qu'elle pouvait appeler sa petite amie désormais dans ses bras, leurs visages se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Et moi, je n'écoute que très rarement l'avis des gens qui ne comptent pas pour moi...

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un tendre baiser, plein de douceur. Le premier qu'elles échangeaient vraiment. Elles furent comme électrisées à ce simple contact, c'était définitivement encore meilleur que dans leurs songes ou souvenirs. Les mains d'Azusa remontèrent sur le visage de son aînée, qu'elle prit doucement entre ces dernières. Celles de Ritsu, elles, resserrèrent leur pression autour du corps frêle de l'adolescente, alors qu'elles s'abandonnaient à un second baiser, plus profond et intense cette fois bien qu'il resta doux et presque innocent... C'était divin.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Ritsu et Azusa ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire, encore troublées par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, ce qu'elles venaient de faire sciemment. Elles firent ensuite un bout de chemin ensemble, Ritsu tenant absolument à être sûre que la guitariste arrive bien jusqu'à chez elle, leurs mains se frôlant par moments alors qu'elles marchaient côte à côte dans les rues éclairées par les lampadaires. Elles avaient l'impression de planer sur un nuage tant l'une comme l'autre se sentait bien. Leur baiser, en guise d'au revoir, ne leur rappela que mieux ce bonheur qui les frappait de plein fouet :

Elles étaient ensemble. Restait maintenant à conserver ce précieux trésor hors de la vue des autres tout en le développant...

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais, c'était un short chapter, celui-là ! ^^'<strong>

**Alors voilà, ça y est, nos demoiselles sont enfin ensemble, à elles le grand amour (Oui, bon, hein, mets la en veilleuse Miyuki. XD) et... Le secret. Et oui, comment cacher son amour ? Ça n'est pas si facile que ça...** **La preuve dans le quatrième chapitre. ;)**

**Bisous. X3**

**(PS : Ma Ritsu, je sais que tu as cette impression de déjà vu... Mais tu vas voir, quelque chose me dit que tu vas rapidement la perdre. ^^ Je t'aime.)  
><strong>


	4. Le secret

**Niiah ! ^^ Salut à vous, les filles ! **

**Ah, ça y est, le cadre est présenté, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, voulez-vous... ? ;3 Hn, mes fidèles lectrices et auteurs préférées (Elow' et IaM, mes déesses du SasoDei. *-*) m'ont données le feu vert : Comme quoi on peut comprendre même si on ne connait pas le manga ! Mouahahah, mission numéro un réussie ! ^^ **

**Bref, au travail. Bon, effectivement, je suis en pleine épreuve, alors pour écrire, c'est pas top... Mais c'est bon, certaines me connaissent déjà pour ma tendance à écrire quoi qu'il advienne. (IaM - Oui, bien vu, je n'ai pas pu résister au petit clin d'oeil. ^^' T'en fais pas je la prépare, j'ai juste un petit problème de plan à refaire et tu l'auras ta suite. *Planquée sous le bureau pour éviter l'aura noire* ;))**

**Ah oui, c'est vrai que, maintenant que IaM me l'a fait remarquer, cette fan fiction-là s'avère plus "hot", si je puis dire, que celles de d'habitude, nee ? ^^- Heureusement le bon vieux rating M est là pour préserver les âmes sensibles ! :P Les autres sont prévenues ! XD**

**Je crois avoir tout dit. Sur-ce, voici le chapitre quatre, un peu particulier puisqu'il met en avant, enfin c'est mon avis personnel à la relecture, Mio. Pourquoi ? Ah ah, à vous de le découvrir...  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture. X3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le secret.<strong>

Elle sortait avec Ritsu.

Azusa n'en revenait toujours pas, bien qu'une semaine se soit déjà écoulée depuis cette révélation à l'entrée du parc. Comment cela avait-il pu être possible ? Elles étaient deux amies... Deux filles ! Et pourtant, elles avaient été mutuellement attirées l'une par l'autre, sans le savoir.

La jeune brune le reconnaissait : Jusqu'à ce jour où Ritsu l'avait embrassée, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel miracle puisse se produire. Pour elle, Ritsu n'aurait jamais pu ressentir pareille attraction pour une personne du même sexe, elle l'avait toujours imaginée avec un garçon à ses côtés, bien qu'elle eu secrètement rêvé de se trouver un jour à cette place si privilégiée... Aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite !

_Une semaine, déjà... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier ! _se surprit-elle à penser alors qu'elle répétait un morceau de guitare, assise sur son lit, laissant simplement ses doigts courir sur le manche vernis sans se soucier du reste. _Hm. Elle est si douce, si gentille... Bon, certes, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous. Mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas se montrer comme ça ; Personne ne comprendrait..._

En effet, bien qu'elle comprenait parfaitement qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'afficher comme ça, par respect pour elles-même déjà mais aussi pour les autres qui, avouons-le, n'y comprendraient pas grand-chose non plus, cette histoire de secret l'énervait. Pas qu'elle était du genre à raconter sa vie sur tout les toits ! Mais c'était comme ça, elle était heureuse, elle ses sentait bien aux côtés de celle qu'elle aimait et elle ne pouvait même pas dire _pourquoi _!

Passer d'une tête d'enterrement à un visage rayonnant en moins d'une soirée, forcément, ça attirait le regard de certains...

Son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche, et elle l'attrapa instantanément, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait : Ritsu qui, justement, discutait avec elle de la nécessité de conserver leur secret.

"Je sais que c'est difficile, Azu-nyan. Ça l'est pour moi aussi, tu sais... J'aimerai t'avoir dans mes bras tout le temps si j'en avais la permission. Mais il le faut. Les filles ne comprendraient pas tout de suite et on pourrait être mal vues au lycée... Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal, et c'est pour ça qu'on fait ça : Pour nous protéger des autres."

Pour les protéger des autres.

Azusa ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter le fait que certaines personnes, sur cette Terre, ne pouvaient tolérer la différence. Ce besoin irrépressible de faire souffrir, de réprimer tout ceux qui aimaient des personnes de leur propre sexe, l'écœurait au plus haut point. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Alors qu'elle, elle était si heureuse...

Pensive, et quelque part un peu contrariée par cette contrainte, elle répondit à Ritsu :

"J'en suis consciente. Et je l'accepte car je sais que nous n'avons pas le choix ; mais j'ai besoin de t'avoir pour moi toute seule parfois, c'est... Comment dire... Un besoin. Je veux pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi, juste toi... Au lycée, nos sourires complices et nos quelques instants volés dans un couloir désert ou dans les toilettes, ça me va, je ne m'en lasse jamais. Mais j'ai envie de plus... Je veux te voir..."

C'était vrai. Il leur était arrivé de ne plus pouvoir supporter cette distance, au point, par moments, de se retrouver discrètement aux toilettes pour échanger un furtif baiser plein de tendresse ou de s'étreindre au détour d'un couloir lorsque celui-ci s'avérait bel et bien désert et qu'elles étaient sûres de ne pas être surprises. Dans ces rares instants-là, Ritsu devenait la personne la plus douce et la plus respectueuse du monde pour Azusa, lui murmurant quelques mots d'amour à l'oreille en la serrant contre son corps chaud. Pour elles, ces moments étaient précieux. Car après, agir comme ne le feraient que deux amies était bien plus difficile que prévu... Qui peut se montrer convaincant dans le rôle de l'ami aux yeux des autres s'il a une envie irrésistible d'embrasser la personne en face de lui sans le pouvoir par question de bienséance ? Pas grand monde, reconnaissons-le...

"... Moi aussi. Tout comme j'ai envie de beaucoup plus avec toi. J'ai un peu honte de dire ça parce que je sais qu'on ne devrait pas dire une chose pareille après tout juste une semaine... Mais c'est vrai. Quand je te vois, toute souriante, avec tes grands yeux sombres... J'éprouve une incontrôlable envie de t'embrasser et de toucher tout ton corps, par peur que tu ne disparaisses soudainement. Tu crées en moi des sensations, des envies que je n'avais jamais connu. Ça me fait presque peur."

Azusa eu du mal à déglutir après la lecture de ce message. Créer en elle des envies qu'elle ne connaissait pas ? Et bien...

_Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que tu désires exactement les même choses que moi..._ se dit la brune pour elle-même, gênée, en relisant une seconde fois le message de sa petite amie. Bien qu'il n'y eut rien d'explicite ou d'osé à l'intérieur, elle sentait son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine et une douce chaleur irradier son ventre, enfin un peu plus bas il lui semblait. C'était une sensation très étrange mais extrêmement agréable.

"Je ne savais pas ça... Hm. J'ai tout le temps l'impression que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller pour ne plus te voir à mes côtés. Mais c'est bien réel, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Tu sais... Vendredi prochain, mes parents ont un concert qu'ils vont aller voir avec des amis vers Kyoto. Je serai toute seule à la maison pendant tout le week-end... Et je ne veux pas de ça. S'il te plaît, tu pourras venir dormir chez moi ces deux jours-là ?"

Une fois son message envoyé, la jeune femme reprit son morceau, puis soudain elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de demander à Ritsu. Elle allait venir ici. Dormir ici. Pendant tout un week-end. Mais qu'allait-il se passer ? Et si... ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à des choses pareilles ! Elle recentra son attention sur son morceau de guitare. Ritsu n'avait pas encore répondu. Pas besoin de s'emballer comme ça... !

* * *

><p>Ritsu, justement, de l'autre côté de la ville, déjeunait avec Mio en ville, au Mc Do. Les deux amies adoraient ces moments où elles se retrouvaient ensemble pour parler de tout et de rien, sans gêne ou presque. Aujourd'hui, la batteuse se sentait oppressée par ce secret qu'elle voulait révéler à sa meilleure amie ; Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça, c'était une manœuvre beaucoup trop risquée ! Alors elle noyait sa gêne dans ce qu'elle mangeait, présentant un profond intérêt pour son soda et ce qu'elle avait commandée.<p>

- Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui veut dire quelque chose mais qui ne sait pas comment le dire, l'interpella soudain Mio en s'arrêtant de manger pour la regarder. Ses yeux bleus semblaient lire en Ritsu tant leur couleur était intense.

- Non, t'en fais pas, Ritsu esquiva la question d'un grand sourire en passant la main derrière sa tête, comme elle le faisait souvent. Je me disais juste qu'Azu-nyan semblait plus heureuse, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

_Parler d'elle en tant qu'amie pour camoufler la vérité, c'est ça qu'il faut faire. Mio est loin d'être idiote, et elle me connaît. C'est pas avec de basiques esquives que je peux m'en sortir si elle commence à s'approcher un peu trop de tout ça... _

- Effectivement. Il semblerait que depuis que tu es allée t'excuser auprès d'elle pour ce que tu as dit qui l'a blessée, ça va beaucoup mieux. Ça me rassure d'ailleurs.

- Hn...

La situation s'annonçait mal. Il semblait qu'à l'évidence, Mio était allée trouver Azusa le jour où elles s'évitaient et que cette dernière lui avait racontée quelque chose. Le problème, c'était que Ritsu ne savait pas exactement quoi ! _Ma foi_, se dit-elle pour se rassurer. _Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué : Elle a du faire croire que je lui avais dit quelque chose de blessant _ _et que, pleine de regrets, je n'ai pas osé venir vers elle tout de suite. C'est tout. Oui ça doit être ça._

- Tu lui avais dit quoi exactement, Ritsu ?

- Je ne sais plus.

- Tu ne sais plus ? Attends, tu as fait la tête à Azu-nyan une journée entière ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas t'en souvenir !

- Quand bien même je m'en souviendrais, ça ne concernerait qu'Azusa et moi. C'était une broutille, je crois que je lui ai parlé de tes soupçons ou un truc du genre...

Mio, qui allait avaler une bouchée de son hamburger, s'arrêta net :

- Tu es allée lui dire que je pensais qu'elle était en couple ?

- Oui. Sur le coup elle s'est vexée, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Elle m'a dit que ça l'avait tellement surprise qu'elle l'avait mal pris...

- Finalement, je me dis qu'Azusa, je la vois mal avec un garçon, tu sais...

Cette phrase frappa Ritsu en plein visage. Comment ça, "mal avec un garçon" ? C'était pas bon signe.

- Puisque je te dis qu'elle m'a certifiée qu'elle était célibataire...

- La question n'est pas là. Je la vois mal assortie à un garçon, c'est tout. Enfin, je sais que ce genre de propos, ça peut être vexant pour certains, mais elle a l'air si fragile, si enfantine... Un garçon, à côté d'elle, ça ferait un peu monstre...

Le portable de Ritsu se mit à sonner, elle le regarda en prêtant toujours une oreille à ce que disait son amie, de plus en plus mal à l'aise car Mio, sans le savoir, avait un raisonnement qui tenait bien la route, et même plus que bien puisqu'il flirtait quasiment avec la réalité. Un message d'Azusa... Quoi ? Elle l'invitait à... !

- Oh, Ritsu ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hm ? Oui oui. Juste un message.

- Tu es toute rouge. C'est qui ?

- Oh rien... Non, je veux dire, personne ! Juste une amie, essaya-t-elle de dire tout en tentant de calmer son esprit qui s'emballait depuis le message de sa petite amie. De drôles de visions s'imposaient à elle, dont certaines qui lui donnaient terriblement chaud. Elle but un coup de sa boisson fraîche pour faire baisser sa température interne.

- Ouais... Et donc, je disais, tu crois que j'ai raison ?

- De ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas, lui dit alors Mio avec un ton de reproche. Elle soupira : Je disais qu'Azusa est très gentille, douce et tout... Mais qu'elle n'irait pas du tout avec un garçon de notre âge, trop brutes de décoffrage ceux-là... Donc, je me disais que peut être elle était...

- Non ! Ritsu s'en voulut d'avoir réagi aussi vite à ces hypothèses. Ça pouvait être signe qu'elle protégeait quelque chose : Je vois où tu veux en venir, et je verrais plus Mugi, puisqu'on est sur ce sujet, être comme ça qu'Azusa. C'est vrai quoi, tu as déjà vu comment elle se comporte quand il y a Sawako-sensei dans le coin ? Et puis, tu l'as bien entendue, elle disait qu'elle trouvait ça intéressant, "deux filles qui se rapprochent" !

Mio ne réagit pas. Elle finit tranquillement de boire sa bouteille d'eau tout d'abord puis elle répondit :

- Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui a des vues sur Azusa, Ritsu. Bien que je sache très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais tu la protèges tellement en ce moment, la preuve ! Tu as raison pour Mugi mais tu rejettes tout sur elle pour éloigner Azusa, c'est bizarre. C'est comme quand vous rentrez ensemble tout les soirs, d'habitude nous rentrions ensemble, on vit presque à côté. Ça te fait faire un détour pas possible de raccompagner Azusa. Je veux bien que ce soit notre amie et que tu l'apprécies car c'est la petite dernière mais je crois que tu lui montres un peu trop d'intérêt.

- Mais non, la jeune fille au bandeau lui fit un signe de la main signifiant qu'elle se faisait des idées puis se leva. Bon, je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, j'ai du ménage à faire à la maison.

- Hm... A demain.

Ritsu, en sortant, eut une boule dans la gorge, pendant qu'elle répondait à la guitariste qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse de lui tenir compagnie durant le week-end qui approchait. Elle savait que Mio se doutait de quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Et effectivement, Mio Akiyama, la bassiste et optionnellement la chanteuse de remplacement du groupe HTT, ne cessait de fixer Azusa à la recherche d'un quelconque signe prouvant qu'elle avait raison de s'inquiéter pour sa meilleure amie. Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de son amie qui lui avait déplu, déplu parce que, justement, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ; Et ça lui avait suffit pour se mettre en tête qu'Azusa et Ritsu étaient un peu trop proches, complices. La petite brune, d'habitude, restait toujours un peu en retrait, s'occupant avec attention de Ton-chan, la tortue d'eau douce du club... Mais plus ces derniers temps. Certes, Ton-chan allait toujours aussi bien que d'habitude, donnant cette éternelle impression qu'elle comprenait ce qu'on lui disait, mais Azusa passait bien plus de temps à table ou à jouer de la guitare avec le reste du groupe. Et à chaque fois, elle se trouvait près de Ritsu...<p>

- On a bien avancé ce soir, les filles, dit-elle aux autres pour résumer leur répétition du jour alors que le soleil commençait à décliner dehors. Vraiment. A ce rythme-là, on aura tout le temps de faire une autre chanson pour le festival ! Ça change de d'habitude.

- C'est juste qu'on est plus organisées, je crois, lui répondit Mugi avec une petite voix légère qui trahissait une certaine joie pendant que Yui, elle, félicitait son instrument en lui disant qu'elle était fière d'elle. _Chacun sa méthode, _se dit Mio en la voyant et en ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Deux autres, en revanche, ne se réjouissaient pas autant que les autres. Azusa et Ritsu, leurs sacs déjà sur l'épaule, discutaient entre elles dans un coin, apparemment toutes excitées. Ceci eut pour conséquence d'agacer violemment la bassiste...

- Dites, vous deux ! Ça ne vous fait pas plaisir qu'on arrive à bien marcher en tant que groupe ?

Ritsu leva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire radieux quoi qu'un peu désolé :

- Mais si, tu nous prends pour qui Mio ! C'est juste qu'on est pressées ce soir...

- Pressée ? Tu es pressée de venir chez moi voir l'émission musicale ? Je te comprends, il y aura de bons groupes... Hn, j'ai hâte, j'ai même envie de préparer du pop-corn ce soir !

Le sourire désolé de son amie persista. Mio perdit alors le sien, sentant la colère soudain grandir en elle. Les autres regardaient la scène, impuissantes.

- Tu as oublié, hein...

- Mais non ! C'est juste qu'Azusa m'a invitée à dormir chez elle... Elle veut pas rester seule...

- Elle n'a pas l'âge de rester toute seule dans sa maison pendant que Papa et Maman sortent ? la voix de Mio, malgré elle, se faisait méchante et blessante, sous le joug de la déception que quelqu'un passe avant elle aux yeux de sa meilleure amie. C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Va chez ta petite amie, trop petite pour se garder elle-même. C'est sûr qu'elle passe devant moi, ta meilleure amie.

- Mio !

Yui avait crié son prénom, choquée par des propos violents comme ceux-ci venant d'une personne aussi douce. Azusa, elle, considérait la grande brune, sa sœur de cœur, ayant bloqué au terme "petite amie". Savait-elle ? Non. Bien sûr que non... Mais d'où sortait cette expression alors ? Sa taille ?

Quelle que fut la raison, Azusa croyait, et-ce pour faire taire le plus vite possible la panique qui prenait possession d'elle, et s'agrippait même à l'hypothèse comme quoi le terme "petite" se rapportait, ici en tout cas, à sa taille...

En revanche, ce fut à peine si Ritsu avait levé un sourcil en écoutant son amie.

- Tu n'es pas le centre de mon monde, tu sais. J'ai le droit d'avoir d'autres amies, Mio... Et ça me fait mal de voir que tu me dis ça peu de temps après m'avoir abandonnée quelques temps pour une autre de tes amies, tu ne fais pas mieux. Tu es et resteras ma meilleure amie. Mais j'ai envie de voir d'autres visages parfois... On y va, Azu-nyan ?

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce, non sans lancer un au revoir chaleureux aux trois autres, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Yui et Mugi rangèrent ensuite leurs affaires et jetèrent un œil à la bassiste qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était blessée, blessée de constater que Ritsu ne s'était pas confondue en excuses ou fait comprendre qu'elle comptait énormément pour elle. Rien. Elle avait préféré partir avec Azusa, comme prévu...

La brune avait les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge. Si seulement Ritsu savait à quel point elle se faisait du souci pour elle !

-... Baka Ritsu.

* * *

><p>Les deux jeunes femmes avaient fait le chemin jusqu'à la maison d'Azusa sans échanger le moindre mot, Azusa s'en voulant d'avoir été l'objet d'une dispute entre Ritsu et Mio. Et ça, sa petite amie l'avait bien remarquée, d'où son désir de préférer attendre qu'elles soient arrivées avant d'aborder le sujet tranquillement. La petite brune ouvrit la porte puis donna une paire de chaussons bleus à son invitée avant de mettre les siens, toujours silencieuse. Le week-end, à ses yeux, commençaient mal, elle qui était si excitée à l'idée d'accueillir chez elle celle qu'elle aimait...<p>

- Azu-nyan, la voix de Ritsu était douce, tendre. Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ce que Mio a dit : Elle ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'elle disait. Juste un coup de colère... L'adolescente aux cheveux châtains s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras par derrière, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne. Ça va passer, je te le promets. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Tu as vu comment elle a parlé de moi ? Azusa se tourna brusquement pour voir Ritsu, laissant éclater sa peur. Elle m'a appelé "petite amie". Elle sait pour nous, Ritsu, hein ?

- Non. Elle disait ça par rapport à ta taille je pense... Par contre, essaie juste de camoufler un peu plus tes émotions. Selon ce qui se dit, tu réagis plus ou moins violemment et ça pourrait attirer l'attention de certaines... D'accord ?

- Hn...

Ritsu sourit puis remit en place une mèche de cheveux de sa petite guitariste préférée avant de l'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Aussitôt, la sensation qu'elles avaient éprouvé lors de leur premier baiser revint, cette impression que leur corps devenait statique, se sentant étourdie d'un soudain trop plein de désir et de douceur, d'amour, de bien être et de bonheur. Azusa trouva le col de la chemise blanche de Ritsu et tira doucement dessus pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle, ne supportant pas la moindre notion de distance maintenant qu'elles étaient seules, à l'abri des regards. Leur baiser se fit de plus en plus profond et sensuel, les deux jeunes femmes perdant lentement tout contrôle, abandonnées à leur joie de se retrouver. La langue de Ritsu frôla les lèvres rosées de sa petite amie, lui demandant timidement l'autorisation ; Tout ceci était, après tout, si nouveau pour elles... Azusa sourit, l'autre le sentit bien qu'elle ne la vit pas faire, puis ouvrit lentement la bouche, ses mains attrapant les hanches de la batteuse dans un geste qui laissait transparaître un certain désir malgré sa douceur. Elles étaient complètement électrisées par leur proximité.

Les deux langues des jeunes filles se trouvèrent, leur procurèrent une puissante vague de bien être et de désir lorsqu'elles commencèrent à se caresser avec tendresse et sensualité, chacune des lycéennes voulant faire ressentir à son alter-égo ce qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. La température dans la pièce augmentait petit à petit, les deux corps collés l'un à l'autre dégageant une chaleur fortement perceptible à vouloir à tout prix se rapprocher de celui tant chéri. Ritsu pensa, pendant un instant, à faire descendre ses mains sur la chute de reins de sa petite amie, voulant lui faire comprendre à quel point elle la rendait folle en la déstabilisant par sa simple présence mais préféra se retenir, se contentant d'embrasser langoureusement sa partenaire en gardant ses mains au niveau de son dos qu'elles caressaient doucement mais avec insistance. Elles avaient tout leur temps après tout... Et elle ne voulait pas effrayer Azusa qui tremblait dans ses bras. Tout lui était inconnu et il fallait qu'elle s'y habitue, nul besoin de la presser. C'était normal...

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva acculée à un des murs de l'entrée, une des jambes de sa petite amie entre les siennes et sa main gauche lui caressant sa cuisse, elle se demanda si elle devait toujours autant se retenir.

* * *

><p><strong>Han han, une petite fin comme on les aime. XD *Mode sadique : On.*<strong>

**Mais que va-t-il bien pouvoir se passer ? Ritsu va-t-elle se laisser aller à cette étreinte, comme elle le désire tant ?**

**Mio va-t-elle finir par découvrir la vérité au sujet du lien qui unit les deux jeunes femmes ?  
><strong>

**La réponse... Dans le chapitre 5. ;D**

**Je vous aime, les filles. X3**


	5. Meilleur que dans mes rêves

**Bien le bonsoir ! ^^**

**Alors, enfin la réponse : Lemon ou pas lemon ? Han, vous allez voir ! ;3**

**Mais juste avant, je tiens à signaler que j'ai une playlist (Ouais, ça y est, je me rassure moi-même, ne pas placer de musiques sur mes fan fics a toujours été un gros facteur de stress chez moi ! ^^').**

**Donc : **

**- It feels so good - Sonique**

**- Extasy - ATB**

**- Thong song - Glee Cast**

**- Crush - Glee Cast**

**Voilà voilà, sur-ce je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps. ^^ Bonne lecture. X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Meilleur que dans mes rêves.<strong>

Ritsu devait le reconnaître ; Depuis maintenant deux heures et demi, elle avait prit le temps de vérifier sur l'horloge de la cuisine avant d'en venir à cette conclusion, elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Elle se sentait complètement déconnectée de la réalité, plongée dans ses rêves au point de ne plus parvenir à en sortir. Elle se sentait bien, incroyablement bien...

Non. En fait, pas tant que ça.

- Il reste un peu de porridge chinois d'hier, ça t'ira ?

La voix d'Azusa, bien que très douce, la fit sursauter. La batteuse se rattrapa de justesse au plan de travail du bar pour ne pas tomber du tabouret sur lequel elle était assise puis lui répondit le plus calmement possible :

- Oui, j'adore ça. Merci.

- Hm, tu es bien calme... On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! fit remarquer la brune en riant pendant que, lui tournant le dos, elle versait le liquide dans deux petits bols de céramique rouge. Ton souffle est complètement affolé.

- Tu parviens à entendre ça de là où tu es ? Ritsu sourit, gênée. Non, elle n'avait pas vu un fantôme. Elle s'était juste imaginée des choses pas très catholiques, voilà tout...

Azusa pivota, attendant que les bols chauffent dans le micro-onde. Elle avait de très beaux yeux. Marron, avec cet éclat mystérieux, à la fois enfantin et adulte. Tantôt femme, tantôt fillette... Qui était-elle exactement ? Ritsu ignorait la réponse. Physiquement, son amie paraissait si jeune... Plus jeune que son âge exact en tout cas ! En revanche, sa maturité était développée, à tel point que, même si elle conservait son corps de poupée, Azusa pensait par moments comme une véritable adulte. Un peu déroutant, il fallait l'avouer...

- Je suis issue d'une famille de musiciens, rappelle-toi. J'ai l'ouïe développée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, sempai ?

_Oh, rien de grave... Je me suis juste imaginée en train de te faire passionnément l'amour contre le bar. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ! _

- Rien, je t'assure.

Ritsu, en s'entendant répondre quelque chose d'aussi débile, eut envie de se mettre une gifle. Elle qui détestait mentir ! Mais bon, certaines vérités n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes à dire, hein... Surtout après l'épisode du vestibule où elle avait compris qu'Azusa, malgré ses airs de gamine qui n'y connaissait rien en amour, semblait en penser tout autant, si ce n'était pas plus. Pas qu'elle eut soupçonné que sa petite amie s'y connaissait, non, elle savait qu'elles découvraient toutes les deux ce genre de relation. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait vraiment l'ascendant. Elles découvraient l'amour main dans la main.

- Tu penses à tout à l'heure... ? A ce qu'il s'est... Passé ?

L'aînée des deux filles leva la tête pour fixer intensément la guitariste qui avait, entre temps, ramené leurs plats. Elle était maintenant assise en face d'elle, évitant son regard, sa cuillère à bouillon dans la main et la paire de baguettes en bois tout prés d'elle. De là où Ritsu était, en fait, elle ne distinguait que l'éclat pâle de sa peau sous son épaisse frange noire qui lui tombait en pointe sur l'arrête du nez. Elle sourit, déstabilisée par cette question.

- Hn... Effectivement, un peu. Je me demandais, ajouta-t-elle après un léger silence, sa voix se faisant plus basse malgré qu'elles soient seules dans la grande maison. Ce qui serait arrivé, plutôt... Si...

Azusa cligna des yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase car elle l'avait comprise. Le rouge habitait à présent ses joues, alors qu'elle se rappelait la scène dans son esprit.

"Elles s'embrassaient avec de plus en plus d'envie, de passion, de frénésie dans leurs caresses. Ritsu n'avait pas vraiment trouvé de réponse à son doute, son esprit était trop occupé par toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait et que sa petite amie, malgré sa timidité et sa légère maladresse, s'appliquait à lui faire découvrir avec ses mains qui vagabondaient sur la peau nue de son amie. Les lèvres de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains trouvèrent le cou de l'autre, l'embrassant avec tendresse, comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet précieux. Azusa, à ce contact, ne put retenir un soupir plein de désir pour celle qu'elle plaquait contre le mur, son corps pressé contre le sien. Sa main gauche remontait toujours plus haut sous les plis bleu pâle de la jupe de lycéenne de sa partenaire pendant que l'autre, jusqu'alors nichée sur sa nuque, alla caresser doucement mais avec insistance sa poitrine, provoquant un frisson et l'accélération plus que soudaine du souffle de la batteuse. La température de la pièce avait encore augmenté, et plus cette dernière montait et plus l'envie du couple d'aller plus loin grandissait. Cette chaleur qui les berçait, cette intimité que cette demeure leur offrait,... C'était bon, trop bon...

La main de Ritsu, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher malgré sa volonté de ne pas effrayer Azusa, trouva le chemin vers son bas-ventre puis de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à son shorty contre lequel elle appuya avec douceur sa main. Un gémissement résonna dans la pièce, et la main sur les seins de l'aînée se fit plus assurée, cherchant à épouser les courbes de Ritsu au millimètre près, pour qu'elle ressente l'effet de ses caresses. L'effet fut immédiat, un baiser dans son cou se fit coup de langue. Elles n'étaient plus que désir, et il ne restait d'elles plus que leur envie d'embrasser, de caresser, de donner du plaisir à l'autre, sans compter.

La seconde main de Ritsu, celle qui n'était pas occupée à parcourir la partie la plus sensible d'Azusa du bout des doigts à travers le tissus qui les séparait, vint défaire le nœud rouge qui pendait à son cou, pouvant accéder par la suite à une plus grande partie de son décolleté. Elle l'embrassa, descendant de plus en plus bas au fur et à mesure qu'elle déboutonnait lentement le blazer puis la chemise blanche de son amoureuse. Elle la sentait trembler contre elle, et ce n'était pourtant que le début...

A ce moment-là, le téléphone fixe de la maison des Nakano sonna. La cadette était obligée de répondre..."

On ne pouvait rêver plus frustrant, effectivement.

- Je vais répondre que ce qui aurait pu arriver restera à jamais dans le flou, étant donné que ce _n'est pas_ arrivé, lui répondit alors Azusa avant de porter une gorgée de porridge à ses lèvres. Rester dans l'hypothétique, je ne suis pas sûre que ça fasse avancer...

- Non, ça ne fait pas avancer, on est bien d'accord. Mais quand même...

- Tu ne devrais pas y penser, chérie. Ça te frustrerait autant que ce que je le suis.

Ritsu faillit s'étouffer avec sa cuillerée. Azusa l'avait appelée "chérie" ? Elle rougit rien qu'en y repensant. C'était la première fois qu'on la surnommait ainsi...

Mais en même temps, il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort, Azusa.

_Autant frustrée que toi, mon amour... ? Hnn..._

Elle ne put retenir un sourire gênée. A l'évidence, Azusa s'habituait plutôt bien à cette relation quelque peu hors norme...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

- Hnn... Rien, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu sais, Azusa reposa son bol sur le bar, soudainement redevenue sérieuse. Je m'inquiète... Au sujet de Mio.

- Mio, si jamais elle découvre notre petit secret, comprendra. J'en suis sûre. Mais bon, dans le doute, on va éviter de trop se montrer, hein...

- Je suis certaine qu'elle sait déjà pour nous, insista la petite brune, un nœud à l'estomac d'un seul coup.

Ritsu s'arrêta à son tour de manger, fixant sa petite amie droit dans les yeux.

- Je penserai plus qu'elle se doute que quelque chose nous lie, du genre meilleures amies et j'en passe. Et si elle a fait une crise tout à l'heure, je pencherai plus pour un coup de jalousie aigüe plutôt qu'autre chose. Après, jusque là, non, je vois très mal Mio aller à ce point-là dans ses hypothèses...

"Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui a des vues sur Azusa, Ritsu."

_Si elle savait..._

- Elle ne t'aurait pas parlé d'un truc un peu comme ça ? On ne sait jamais...

- Non. Jamais, Ritsu lui adressa un sourire rassurant pour effacer ses doutes. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter plus Azusa en lui révélant leur conversation au Mc Do, non, ce n'était pas le moment.

- Dans ce cas, tout va bien alors ! Azusa se leva et mit son bol dans l'évier, ce qui signifiait implicitement que le sujet était clos. Ritsu n'insista pas, elle savait que sa petite amie n'était pas idiote, loin de là, et qu'elle avait remarqué que Mio avait de sérieux soupçons. Inutile d'appuyer sur la plaie !

- Il faudra rester prudentes quand même, mon amour...

Ritsu s'était levée à son tour, prenant dans ses bras la cadette qui se laissa aussitôt aller à son étreinte, savourant le bien être que lui procuraient sa présence, son odeur, sa chaleur corporelle. Elle se sentait tellement bien quand Ritsu lui faisait un câlin, comme si tout ses soucis s'envolaient devant l'amour.

L'amour.

Ses joues reprirent une teinte rougeâtre.

Et oui, c'était bien ça. Elle était amoureuse de Ritsu... Et ça devait sûrement être réciproque.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

* * *

><p>"Dans un instant sur votre chaîne, Ju-On. Une sanglante malédiction semble planer sur une maison de Tokyo et être à l'origine d'une séries de mystérieuses disparitions..."<p>

- Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de passer des films d'horreur ? Juste pour une soirée, quoi !

Ritsu étouffa un petit rire et passa doucement un bras autour des épaules d'Azusa alors qu'elle faisait défiler les chaînes de la télévision, à la recherche d'un autre film ou d'une émission un tant soit peu intéressantes pour elles. A ce contact plein de tendresse, elle sembla se détendre.

- Je n'aime pas les films d'horreur, se justifia-t-elle en fixant toujours l'écran.

- Toi aussi ? C'est comme Mio, sauf qu'à l'évidence, tu ne pars pas en courant faire l'autiste dans un coin, chérie...

- Hn, pas à ce point-là tout de même.

Les chaînes défilaient, ne laissant que quelques souvenirs d'images colorées et floues dans les esprits des deux jeunes femmes. Il était minuit et demi mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne désirait se coucher. La présence de la fille aimée était trop précieuse pour être gâcher par de vaines heures de repos...

Une nouvelle chaîne leur apparut. Azusa étouffa soudain un hoquet de surprise en portant les mains à son visage, laissant tomber la télécommande sur le sol.

_Mon dieu... Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quelle horreur ! C'est scandaleux ! C'est sale, c'est, c'est..._

La télévision s'éteignit, coupant net les cris de jouissance qui résonnaient jusqu'alors. La voix de Ritsu prit la place qui venait de se libérer, gênée par la scène qu'elles venaient de visionner accidentellement :

- Hm, Azu-nyan ? Ça va ?

- C'est sale, c'est dégoûtant, comment peut-on faire une chose pareille, c'est...

- C'est naturel, Azusa.

La guitariste releva la tête, choquée par les propos de son amie. Ses yeux exorbités firent disparaître le sourire rassurant que l'aînée lui adressait.

- Naturel ? De faire des choses aussi... Ecoeurantes devant des caméras ? Non ! Certainement pas, sempai !

_Ecoeurantes ?_ se répéta intérieurement Ritsu, faisant une découverte qui la mit terriblement mal à l'aise. _Je veux bien qu'un film pornographique reste dépravant avec cette image de la femme-objet... Mais là..._

- Tu trouves _vraiment_ que ce que ces femmes faisaient était écœurant ? l'interrogea-t-elle, la tête baissée, posant la télécommande qu'elle serrait dans sa main sur le canapé, sans regarder où précisément.

Azusa hocha la tête, en guise d'approbation. A l'évidence, elle ignorait bien des choses, la petite Azusa...

- Pas toi ? Je ne sais pas, il faudrait être tordu pour penser à des abominations pareilles ! Où t'as vu que l'on se faisait ça ? C'est immonde !

- Pour moi, c'est tout à fait normal.

Une larme tomba sur la jupe de Ritsu, sans prévenir. Elle porta aussitôt une main à ses yeux, pour les frotter et éviter de provoquer l'inquiétude de sa petite amie. Mais l'était-elle exactement, maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait une vue des relations amoureuses si différente de la sienne ?

Ritsu doutait. Et cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine, quelque part, d'entendre sa cadette dire ça avec autant d'assurance. Si elle savait...

Azusa se tourna vers elle, la bouche étirée en une sorte de grimace de dégoût. Non, il ne fallait pas laisser paraître son trouble, elle ne savait pas ça, c'était compréhensible...

- Normal... ?

- C'est ce qu'on se fait quand on est en couple, Azusa. Nous, les filles, lui expliqua alors Ritsu sans la regarder, avec de plus en plus de difficulté à cacher à quel point elle était blessée de ces mots. Moi, je t'aime... Et c'est ce que j'ai envie de te faire pour te le prouver. Mais il semblerait que ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Ritsu !

Azusa esquissa un geste vers elle, la batteuse l'ignora et préféra se lever, s'éloignant à grands pas vers la salle de bains. Elle ferma la porte et s'assit par terre, dos à celle-ci. Les larmes étaient revenues, traîtresses, roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle laissait ressortir sa frustration, sa déception et sa tristesse aussi, quelque part. Oui, elle était blessée par les propos d'Azusa...

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie à un violent sentiment de trahison. Elle était sûre que sa petite amie avait les mêmes envie qu'elle... L'épisode du vestibule était pourtant une preuve qui tenait la route... Mais à l'évidence, elle s'était imaginée des choses au sujet de sa petite amie, des choses qui s'avéraient être bien fausses en somme. Ritsu l'aimait. Et elle avait mal, son cœur la brûlait. On aurait pu lui dire que c'était fini, elle aurait peut être moins souffert...

_Pourquoi, Azusa ?_

Elle se sentait perdue, abandonnée à elle-même dans cette salle de bains, incapable de dire si Azusa et elle pouvaient réellement être en couple. Elle ne réalisa même pas qu'elle lui avait clairement avoué son amour. Peu lui importait, à présent...

_Pourtant, je pensais que tu le voulais... Avec moi..._

Comment pourrait-elle regarder Azusa dans les yeux alors qu'elle venait de comprendre qu'Azusa ne voulait pas d'elle, ne la désirait pas ? Comment pourrait-elle l'embrasser sans y penser ? Elle se sentait trahie, comme si elle avait été abusée, menée en bateau par son affection. Elle qui était si belle, si gentille... Pour le coup, elle la voyait en distributrice d'illusions. Car elle y avait cru, Ritsu. Et elle y croyait encore... Elle était sûre qu'elle le voulait au fond d'elle, elle y avait cru...

Mais pour combien de temps encore y croirait-elle avant de réaliser pour de bon que la petite brune ne lui avait, au final, donnée qu'une impression de désirer son être, mentalement comme physiquement ?

Le silence lui répondit, implacable.

* * *

><p>Azusa n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours assise dans le salon, fixant l'écran éteint de la télévision devant elle, dans le noir. Machinalement elle attrapa la télécommande près d'elle et la mit à sa place, sur la table basse, continuant de fixer le vide.<p>

Elle ne comprenait pas tout. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était que d'un coup, Ritsu s'était levée et était allée s'enfermer dans la salle de bains... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas d'accord sur le fait qu'un film pornographique, c'était contre nature ? Soit. Mais de là à...

La brune se leva, vidée de toute énergie, et se tourna vers l'escalier, là où Ritsu s'était enfuie.

Pourquoi ?

"Moi, je t'aime..."

Ses yeux parurent sortir de leurs orbites d'un coup, tellement elle fut prise au dépourvu.

_C'était la première fois qu'elle me disait qu'elle... M'aimait..._ se dit la jeune fille, sous le choc. _Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait... Et je ne l'ai pas écoutée._

Baka Azusa !

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lui dire comme bêtises... !_

Il fallait l'avouer, elle avait été prise au dépourvu lorsqu'elles avaient vu le film. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de critiquer ce qui y faisait attrait ; Et ça n'avait pas raté. Elle avait blessée Ritsu, avec ses mots.

"Moi, je t'aime... Et c'est ce que j'ai envie de te faire pour te le prouver."

En fait, c'était même pire que ça... En insultant la pornographie, c'était la sexualité dans sa plus globale entièreté qu'elle avait insulté.

Ritsu pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle ? Osait-elle en douter ?

Azusa s'en voulait terriblement, elle l'aurait pu, elle aurait remonté le temps. Mais que devait-elle faire, au juste ? Lui dire la vérité ?

_Voyons, Azusa, que dire de plus ? Tu as lancé ouvertement que deux femmes qui faisaient l'amour, c'était immoral ! Bravo... _

Elle fit un pas dans cette direction, puis s'immobilisa. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle avait tout dit sans réfléchir à la portée de ses mots ? Pourquoi pas... Mais ne dit-on pas que l'inconscient fait un peu partie de la vérité ?

Elle avait tout gâché avec la fille qu'elle aimait, voilà tout.

Instinctivement, elle porta une main à son cœur, pleine de regrets. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était blessé, qu'il saignait en elle alors que c'était elle qui avait fait du mal, sans le vouloir, à Ritsu. Elle aurait préféré se taire, retenir en elle ses reproches et tout préserver. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que Ritsu allait bien pouvoir penser d'elle ? Qu'elle se fichait d'elle ? Qu'elle sortait avec elle par défaut ?

L'escalier s'élevait devant elle, menaçant.

Aucun son ne lui parvenait de l'étage.

_Ritsu..._

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre la véracité de ses sentiments alors qu'elle avait tout réduit à néant ?

_Ma chérie... C'est faux... Je veux de toi, aussi... Tu le sais en plus, rappelle-toi le vestibule..._

Azusa réprima un sanglot et leva la tête, essayant de ne pas trembler ou de fondre en larmes. Comment s'excuser de la meilleure manière possible ?

"Moi, je t'aime... Et c'est ce que j'ai envie de te faire pour te le prouver."

D'un coup, tout lui parut évident.

_Me faire ces choses pour me prouver ton amour, hein... Vraiment ?_

Elle posa un pied sur la première marche.

A présent, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire et ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Ritsu se décida à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains, il n'était pas loin de deux heures et demi du matin. La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, et silencieuse comme un tombeau. Remarquer une telle absence de présence attrista Ritsu qui était encore plus perdue dans ses pensées qu'auparavant. S'interrogeant toujours sur la démarche à suivre, elle éteignit la lumière, se plongeant à son tour dans les ténèbres. D'instinct, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la guitariste, sachant pertinemment qu'elle la trouverait là, sûrement en train de dormir. Elle devait lui dire qu'elle rentrait chez elle. En effet, rester ici lui ferait trop mal et elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu sur ce qu'elle désirait vraiment de la part d'Azusa...<p>

Pour sûr, elle l'aimait, c'était évident. Mais rester avec une personne qui n'envisageait pas l'amour et tout ce qui en découlait de la même manière qu'elle, ça lui paraissait difficile, voire impossible...

La lune éclairait la pièce aux murs bleus de sa ronde blancheur, les rideaux n'étant pas tirés.

Ritsu eut alors l'impression de retomber en enfance.

Des dizaines d'animaux en peluche s'alignaient au garde-à-vous sur une superficie de trois étagères, et encore, certains était à même le sol, faute de mieux. Sur les murs, une multitudes de purikuras répandaient leurs couleurs, comme autant de petits papillons multicolores. D'elle et ses amies du club, bien sûr, mais aussi des clichés d'_avant_, de quand elle était dans une autre ville, avec ses amis d'enfance. Ritsu s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux : Elle et la guitariste, bras dessus bras dessous, souriaient à l'objectif. La date sur le coin de la photo indiquait le 28 Mai. Elles venaient tout juste de se rencontrer et pourtant, à la contemplation de son regard, Ritsu sentit qu'au fond d'elle, elle voyait _déjà_ Azusa comme une personne différente de ses simples amies. Comme quoi, certains pressentiments ne mentent pas...

L'adolescente aux cheveux châtains reprit son observation. Un ordinateur portable blanc, sur le bureau, côtoyait une pile de shojos et des cahiers de partitions pendant qu'une petite boite en carton, toujours fermée, attendait qu'on l'ouvre. Au pied du bureau, dans un coin, une maison de poupée miniaturisée rappela à Ritsu combien son amie était jeune, bien qu'elles n'eurent qu'un an d'écart. Une nouvelle fois, son interrogation concernant Azusa lui revint : Enfant ou bien femme ? A la vue de cette chambre, on ne pouvait vraiment se prononcer. Là où les jouets s'entassaient, la rigueur du rangement prouvait qu'une certaine maturité combattait le désordre occasionné par l'enfance.

La guitare d'Azusa, bien à l'abri dans sa housse noire, reposait contre une vitrine près d'elle.

Ritsu leva les yeux vers ce que renfermait la fameuse vitrine et en resta bouche bée.

Des miniatures. Une bonne centaine, si ce n'était pas plus, d'objets miniaturisés, rangés par thèmes, se dressaient devant elle. Ritsu, à cette vue, en eut un frisson. Elle ignorait qu'Azusa faisait une telle collection, et-ce depuis un moment, à en considérer la taille de celle-ci. A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte qu'au final, ni elle ni ses amies ne savaient vraiment qui était Azusa Nakano. A croire que la demoiselle ne racontait d'elle que ce qu'elle jugeait bon d'être dit. Avait-elle honte d'avouer qu'elle appréciait ces objets inutiles, certes, mais incroyablement mignons ? Ritsu, elle, trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Après tout, ces petites babioles colorées étaient l'égal d'Azusa : Une poupée vivante, miniature et mignonne à souhait, qui collectionnait des objets miniaturisés et mignons de par leur petite taille. Ça s'accordait bien. Étrangement, face à cette vitrine, elle se sentit fière de la persévérance de sa petite amie. Car il fallait oser se lancer dans une collection pareille...

- Je sais, c'est idiot de faire une telle collection, sempai...

En entendant sa voix, Ritsu se tourna. Azusa la regardait, assise sur son lit, un drap blanc couvrant entièrement son corps. Elle triturait ses mains.

- Non, la batteuse lui adressa un sourire plein de douceur. Pas du tout. Je dirai qu'au contraire, ça montre que tu mets du cœur à cette passion et ça inspire le respect, vu la taille de ta collection...

- Cinq cents quatre-vingt douze objets, pour être exacte, lui répondit la brune en baissant les yeux, regardant ses mains. C'est ma tante qui m'y a initiée, je devais avoir sept ou huit ans... Elle adorait ces trucs-là. Et quand elle est... Partie, j'ai hérité de sa collection, soit une centaine de miniatures environ. J'en avais déjà, étant donné qu'elle m'en offrait à chaque anniversaire et que je jouais à la poupée avec. Mes parents m'en offraient aussi, à l'occasion... J'avais onze ans quand elle est morte. Et depuis, je me suis mise à les collectionner pour elle : Pour continuer son œuvre et que de là-haut, elle voie que quelqu'un partageait sa passion, sa nièce.

Ritsu s'approcha lentement d'Azusa puis vint s'asseoir près d'elle. A cette proximité, la guitariste remonta son drap, cachant la moindre partie de son corps en-dessous du cou. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est une noble cause, Azu-nyan. Et je suis sûre qu'elle est fière de toi, ta tante, lui dit-elle dans un souffle en lui souriant.

- Hn. Ton... Ton lit est à côté de la porte. Il est sur roulettes et confortable...

- Je voulais te dire que je rentrais chez moi. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, Azusa.

L'annonce de Ritsu plongea Azusa dans ses réflexions. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Ritsu lui dise ça... C'était prévisible ! Pourtant, ça lui fit l'effet d'un pincement au cœur. Il fallait qu'elle soit calme et posée, pour trouver les mots justes, ceux qui auraient la plus grande portée possible. Car elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire...

Le temps qu'Azusa ne prépare avec minutie et précaution sa réponse, un silence de plomb s'était installé. Il ne dura que cinq minutes mais parut avoir duré plusieurs heures :

- Je m'y attendais... Écoute-moi d'abord, d'accord ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai été surprise et choquée par ce qu'on a vu parce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Ça m'a déstabilisée... Et du coup, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même et j'ai commencé à dire des bêtises, toutes plus grosses les unes que les autres... J'ai conscience que ça t'a blessée, je m'en excuse, je ne voulais vraiment pas dire ça ainsi. Je me sens mal vis-à-vis de toi, tout simplement parce que ce que j'ai dit, c'était faux...

Azusa fit une courte pause, reprenant son souffle après sa longue tirade. Elle en profita pour prendre la main gauche de Ritsu dans la sienne et la serrer vigoureusement. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était sincère. Azusa avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Ritsu. C'est juste que, en ne voulant au départ ne faire que critiquer la pornographie, j'ai élargi à la sexualité en général, et je m'en veux. Je veux dire, moi, le truc qui m'a le plus repoussé, c'est de voir que certaines personnes n'ont aucune dignité, au point de montrer à tous ce qui ne devrait être qu'au couple et à lui seul uniquement. L'idée de faire l'amour, soit d'unir deux corps dans une volonté de n'être plus qu'un seul et même être partageant de très forts sentiments, devant une caméra, ça me semble inadmissible. C'est inacceptable ! Parce qu'à mes yeux, c'est quelque chose de très fort... Et de symbolique aussi. Pour moi, ça ne se fait que par amour, comme son nom l'indique. Et ce qu'on y voit, dans ces films... C'est dégradant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas envie avec toi, au contraire... Je... Je t'aime, Ritsu. Et je veux pouvoir te le prouver le plus sincèrement possible, pour que tu ne doutes pas de mes sentiments... A ces mots, elle se rapprocha de Ritsu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs lèvres et murmura, la regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle replaçait une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille : L'épisode du vestibule aurait du te convaincre là-dessus... J'ai envie de... Je veux le faire avec toi. Tu sais que c'est nouveau pour moi et que j'ai un peu peur parce que justement, je n'y connais rien... Mais je le sens au fond de moi, j'ai envie que tu sois ma première fois, Ritsu.

L'aînée sentit une forte chaleur s'emparer de son corps à ces mots, un désir intense et sans appel qui grandissait à vue d'œil envers la jeune guitariste. Les deux jeunes femmes se souriaient, gênées par cette révélation.

- Tu es sûre d'avoir conscience de ce que tu dis, chérie ? l'interrogea Ritsu dans un souffle, troublée par la main de l'autre sur sa joue. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Oui...

Un autre sourire qui se voulait confiant s'échangea entre elles. Puis, d'un mouvement commun, elles s'embrassèrent. Aussitôt, la sensation qu'une décharge électrique passait au travers de leur corps revint, comme s'il s'agissait de leur premier baiser, ce qui leur arracha un frisson de plaisir. Posant son autre main sur sa joue pour lui tenir le visage, Azusa lui murmura un bref "Je t'aime" avant de réunir leurs lèvres dans un autre baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. Elles venaient de repartir dans leur monde, ce monde qui n'était qu'à elles seules, ces deux jeunes musiciennes amoureuses, et qui les accueillait sans les juger pour autant, ce qui les mettaient à l'aise, en confiance ; Il ne restait que l'être aimé dans leur préoccupation. Ritsu, désormais sûre que sa petite amie partageait son opinion, l'embrassait avec douceur mais désir, un désir très fort, qui prenait possession d'elle et qui, rapidement, la poussa à passer timidement sa langue sur les lèvres de sa partenaire, à la recherche de plus. Il n'y eut aucune résistance, à croire qu'Azusa n'attendait que ça. Leurs baisers se faisaient de plus en plus langoureux, sensuels, passionnés, leurs langues se caressant et se cherchant sans cesse, incapables de résister à l'envie d'aller frôler l'autre pour l'inviter à une danse endiablée. La brune attira Ritsu contre elle, passant avec délicatesse les bras autour de son cou, avant de s'allonger entre les draps, l'entrainant ainsi avec elle. La batteuse sentit son corps brûler d'envie lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur le corps de sa petite amie, sentant ses courbes qu'elle jugeait parfaites contre les siennes, ce qui ne l'excita que d'avantage. Ses mains quittèrent les cheveux noirs de son amie pour venir effleurer son corps, corps qui lui arracha, d'ailleurs, un petit cri lorsqu'elle remarqua la raison pour laquelle Azusa s'était autant accrochée à son drap : Elle n'avait que son bas, ce qui exposait le reste de sa nudité au regard rempli d'amour et de désir de Ritsu qui, à cette vue, sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- Je... Disons... Je m'y étais...

Ritsu, d'un autre baiser, fit taire Azusa alors qu'elle se confondait en justifications envers sa tenue. Elle avait compris. Et à vrai dire, rien ne la rendait plus heureuse car elle savait qu'Azu-nyan avait choisi de l'attendre ainsi par amour et confiance envers elle... Et cette attention, aussi futile soit-elle, lui tira un sourire, émue. Elle l'aimait, oui, et elle allait le le lui montrer...

Doucement, elle déposa un baiser dans son cou, puis un autre et encore une multitude, pendant que ses mains glissaient sur son buste de poupée, aux allures encore infantiles. Azusa lâcha un soupir, fixant la batteuse alors qu'elle ignorait quoi faire ; Ritsu, le remarquant, s'assit, retira sa chemise et s'allongea à ses côtés avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de recommencer à explorer son corps, confiante. Azusa, devant une telle réaction, hésita encore un instant ou deux mais ne put se retenir plus longtemps et commença à parcourir elle aussi, à son tour, les courbes de son amie, passant le bout de ses doigts partout où elle le pouvait sur sa peau nue. Ensemble, dans le noir, elles tremblaient des caresses innocentes de l'autre. C'était bon, tellement bon... Divin. Et Ritsu ne se priva pas de le faire savoir à sa partenaire, se décidant à oser un peu plus lorsqu'elle fit descendre ses lèvres jusqu'à la poitrine qui lui était offerte, la couvrant de baisers et de légers coups de langue, tous très doux et tendres, sans violence aucune. Mais cela, si ce n'était pas douloureux ou violent, fut quand même d'un grand effet : La guitariste se cambra légèrement, poussant un gémissement qui renseigna bien Ritsu sur l'état d'excitation de cette dernière. Une fois encore, elle sourit. Elle était si sensible...

Sentant alors deux mains se poser timidement sur ses fesses, elle leva les yeux, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles foncées d'Azusa. Elles brillaient de désir, jusqu'à en être noires tant leurs pupilles étaient dilatées. Elle remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement, se laissant guider par sa cadette qui, appuyant sur sa chute de reins, collait leur corps l'un contre l'autre, n'acceptant plus la séparation ne serait-ce que de leur propre peau. Elle la désirait, elle avait envie d'elle, il était impossible de cacher ces envies-là plus longtemps, c'était des pulsions plus puissantes encore que la raison. Que ce soit une tare ou pas de désirer caresser une fille en en étant une, Azusa s'en moquait. Car ce qu'elle découvrait auprès de Ritsu dépassait ses attentes, ses rêves. Et ce n'était que le début ! Comment allait bien pouvoir être la suite ? Elles le sauraient bien assez tôt... Il fallait savourer ce précieux moment, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait d'exact pour l'instant.

L'une des mains de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains passa sur son ventre avec douceur puis sur son bas-ventre où elle s'attarda un peu, faisant monter un peu plus le désir dans le corps d'Azusa qui tremblait tant elle attendait cet instant qu'elle savait proche. Ritsu, sentant la chaleur suffocante que dégageait son amour, ne se permit pas de la faire languir plus longtemps, préférant juste avant demander une fois de plus à sa petite amie si c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait. Un gémissement lui répondit, ainsi qu'un mouvement habile de la main qui dégrafa son soutien-gorge blanc pour l'éloigner d'un geste presque agressif, comme s'il s'agissait d'un intrus. Ritsu soupira, se sentant perdre un peu plus le contrôle de son désir à chaque seconde, puis mordit franchement le cou d'Azusa pour la distraire ne serait-ce que le temps qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait à faire...

Azusa se cambra en poussant un cri au moment où la main qui l'avait débarrassée de son shorty se posa sur son sexe. La vague de plaisir qui l'avait traversée à cet instant-là avait été forte, si forte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps, comme si la luxure avait pris possession d'elle pour la laisser s'abandonner dans sa totalité à cette jeune femme pleine de tendresse à son égard. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre à faire onduler son corps dans une attitude presque provocante, bien qu'elle n'en eut pas conscience, en cherchant les caresses auxquelles elle avait goûté un peu plus tôt dans la journée et que Ritsu désirait lui prodiguer, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Son désir fut satisfait aussitôt, la fille aux cheveux châtains passant avec beaucoup de précaution sa main sur son entrejambe, humide d'avoir autant envie d'elle, en recommençant à la mordre dans le cou. D'autres cris résonnèrent dans la chambre, dont certains qui, bien assez tôt, ne furent plus que ceux d'Azusa ; Effectivement, alors que les mouvements de la main de l'aînée se faisaient plus insistants, passant à certains endroits qui donnaient de violents frissons de plaisir du bout des doigts, et rapides, Azusa fit revenir sa petite amie sur elle, n'hésitant pas un instant de plus avant, à son tour, de partager ce qu'elle ressentait avec sa partenaire, lui rendant la pareille avec, cela dit, une timidité encore présente de par la nouveauté des choses. Un scientifique aurait assisté à la scène, il aurait dit qu'il ne s'agissait là que de masturbation mutuelle entre deux jeunes filles à la recherche de leur identité... Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elles pensaient à cet instant. Dans leurs cris, dans leurs soupirs désireux, dans leurs souffles entrecoupés, jusqu'à leurs attouchements, elles n'y voyaient que de l'amour, de la tendresse, une envie de prouver leur sincérité et combien elles tenaient l'une à l'autre. D'autres baisers, sensuels et langoureux, sublimaient le tableau. Elles ne savaient plus leurs noms ni qui elles étaient, perdant pied dans tout cet afflux de sensations nouvelles et éprouvantes, se noyant dans leur soif commune de donner toujours plus de plaisir à celle qu'elles aimaient. Le moment vint où même ce contact ne suffit plus à assouvir leurs envies, Azusa le faisant clairement comprendre à sa partenaire lorsqu'elle lui mordit l'oreille, doucement pour ne pas la blesser mais d'une manière qui suggérait que son excitation et son envie de la sentir encore plus près que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà se faisaient insupportables, voire douloureuses. Ritsu cessa un instant tout ce qu'elle faisait, étourdie des sensations qui la submergeait, et voulut s'assurer une fois de plus que c'était bien la volonté de sa petite amie, lui affirmant que si elle ne désirait pas plus, ce n'était pas grave étant donné que ceci lui suffisait déjà amplement pour un premier câlin aussi poussé... Mais non, Azusa en était sûre, sûre comme jamais dans sa vie. Vint alors dans la tête de la batteuse cette histoire de première fois douloureuse et peu plaisante par rapport à cette histoire de virginité perdue ; comment devait-elle agir ? Elle se refusait de faire du mal à la petite brune, même si elle avait terriblement envie d'elle et qu'elle savait que derrière cette épreuve viendrait un plaisir si intense qu'elles oublieraient vite cet épisode ! Azusa résolut le problème d'une phrase, lui avouant qu'elle pratiquait un sport de haut niveau petite, et qu'un jour elle avait ressentit une douleur sourde en elle. Son enseignante lui avait alors expliqué "qu'elle était devenue une grande fille et qu'elle aurait moins mal plus tard". Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris... Mais ça devait être ça, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été d'autre autrement ? Qu'importe. Ce qu'elles ressentaient était trop fort pour qu'elles puissent s'arrêter... Et ni Ritsu qui avait de plus en plus de mal à s'empêcher de crier d'envie ni Azusa qui avait écarté les jambes pour laisser toute la place à son amante, ne voulant pas reculer, n'allaient dire le contraire ! Ce fut d'ailleurs la cadette qui lui demanda, dans un souffle, de ne pas la faire attendre. Ritsu lui promit alors d'être douce, lui embrassant la joue en se plaçant le mieux possible pour pouvoir la serrer, en même temps, contre elle avec son bras. Puis, le plus délicatement possible, elle fit pénétrer un doigt en elle, attentive à la moindre réaction d'Azusa qui pencha la tête en arrière alors qu'un gémissement passait la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'y eut, comme cette fameuse enseignante l'indiquait, aucune douleur ; ou, plus exactement, si peu qu'Azusa préféra s'abstenir d'en informer Ritsu, se laissant aller au plaisir qu'on lui donnait. L'aînée retira légèrement son doigt pour le faire revenir plus profondément à sa place, répétant ce même geste avec tendresse et douceur, imposant donc petit à petit, ce fameux mouvement de vas-et-viens dont elles avaient toutes les deux, jusqu'alors, rêvé. Azusa poussa un cri, suivi d'un second, appuyant ses caresses sur l'intimité de son amie qui, elle, la mordit avec force dans le cou pour étouffer un gémissement, prenant de l'assurance dans ses mouvements et de la vitesse. Les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient plus où se mettre, c'était si chaud, si doux, mais si excitant, si puissant... Ritsu s'arrêta un instant, ce qui fut accueilli par un gémissement de frustration de son amour qui se mua en un de jouissance lorsqu'elle replongea à l'intérieur de ce corps si sacré pour elle avec deux doigts, cette fois-ci. L'initiative était la bienvenue, à l'évidence...

Les allées et venues, leurs baisers brûlants de luxure et leurs souffles entrecoupés, saccadés, eurent vite raison d'elles, trop sensibles et peu habituées à un tel contact physique. Azusa finit par se cambrer d'un seul coup, poussant un véritable hurlement de plaisir en contractant inconsciemment son corps à tel point que Ritsu en ressentit une violente vague de plaisir, à son tour. Était-ce parce qu'elle comprenait ce qui arrivait à sa petite amie ? Sûrement. Toujours est-il, elle l'accompagna d'accoups plus violents et passionnés, se sentant elle aussi perdre pied sous les caresses qui, maintenant, s'effectuaient sur son sexe mis à nu, Azusa n'ayant plus supporté de voir ces vêtements qui la gênaient. Elle cria aussi, plusieurs fois, faisant onduler son corps contre celui de la guitariste, ne pouvant s'en empêcher alors que l'autre expulsait les derniers atomes d'oxygène encore présents dans ses poumons. Elles sentirent leurs corps se relâcher d'un seul coup puis ce fut le vide, le blanc, la perfection... Elles restèrent là, l'une contre l'autre, sans bouger pendant un moment, le temps que leur souffle aille un peu mieux. Ritsu, recouvrant ses esprits la première, retira avec une douceur infinie ses doigts, ne voulant pas faire mal à son amante qu'elle embrassa en lui murmurant un petit "Je t'aime", puis alla rapidement à la salle de bains, le temps de se laver les mains et de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Son reflet dans la glace, ses cheveux en bataille en particulier et son corps nu, l'aidèrent à ça.

Elles venaient de faire l'amour. Azusa et elle... Et c'était encore meilleur que dans ses rêves. A croire qu'elles étaient nées toutes deux dans le seul but de se trouver, comme les pièces d'un même puzzle. C'était si bon... Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle y prenne autant de plaisir.

Et pourtant.

Le temps qu'elle revienne, Azusa dormait déjà, encore dans son plus simple appareil, entre les draps. La lune éclairait son corps pâle, parfait, où on distinguait quelques gouttes de sueur çà et là. Elle sourit de la voir ainsi. Puis elle s'approcha, prit le temps de remettre son boxer puis au moins sa chemise avant de se glisser dans le lit, auprès de la brune qu'elle prit doucement dans ses bras. Réalisant qu'elle n'avait toujours rien sur elle, elle lui remit son sous-vêtement, ne sachant pas où se trouvaient le reste de ses affaires. Elle se souvint de lui avoir murmuré un vague "Bonne nuit, mon amour" avant de sombrer, à son tour, dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était quatre heures et demi du matin.

* * *

><p><strong>*Enterrée au fond de son lit*<strong> **Nul... Mauvais, mauvais...**

**Boouh ! Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas fait de lemon, c'était mon premier yuri en plus, je trouve ça pas bon du tout ! TT-TT On n'ira pas me reprocher la longueur, j'ai du battre mon record... Mais ! Raaaah ! **

**Sinon... Oui, celles qui me connaissent l'auront vu, The Grudge a encore réussi à polluer une de mes fics, petite référence. ^^' Je me suis jetée sur ce titre sans même y penser, pourtant j'en ai des films d'horreur asiatiques... Non, il me fallait celui-là ! Bref, passons...**

**Et sinon, hn hn, me revoilà en pleine forme avec un lemon qui a failli arriver... Qui n'arrive pas... Et qui finalement arrive plus loin ! XD C'est tout moi ça ! Mais niveau qualité, je persiste, je trouve ça pas bien, c'est pas assez fluide à mon goût... =$ Donnez-moi votre avis, mes chères lectrices !**

**En espérant que vous ayez aimé. La suite bientôt. X3  
><strong>


	6. Inquiétudes

**Bien le bonjour à toutes. ^^**

**Donc voilà je ne vais pas m'étaler, voici la suite de Like my Dreams qui n'apporte pas de réelle progression, quoi que... ;3**

**Enfin, vous verrez. =)**

**Donc, déjà je remarque que plus ça va et plus mes chapitres s'allongent ! XD Yes ! Il fait dix pages celui-ci, mine de rien ! On progresse, on progresse. ^^**

**Bon ben sur-ce je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus. X3**

**La playlist :**

**~ Mirror Mirror - 4 Minutes**

**~ Mirotic - TVXQ!**

**~ It feels so good - Sonique**

**~ Could you believe - ATB**

**Bonne lecture. =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Inquiétudes.<strong>

"Moshi moshiii ! Vous êtes sur le répondeur de Ritsu, je suis sûrement en train de répéter mais laissez-moi un message et..."

Mio referma son portable avec douceur, dans un geste lent et mesuré, puis le posa sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière. Elle s'attendait à ça.

Ritsu n'avait pas décroché.

La remarque qu'elle lui avait faite, à l'évidence, n'avait pas porté ses fruits...

Pourtant, d'habitude, une petite crise de jalousie suffisait à calmer les ardeurs de Ritsu. Mio ne comprenait pas ce qui passait par la tête de sa meilleure amie, ces derniers temps ; c'était comme si elle n'existait plus ! Elle déjeunait avec Azusa, ne parlait les trois quarts du temps qu'avec Azusa, rentrait avec Azusa le soir, passait le week-end avec Azusa alors que d'habitude le vendredi soir et le dimanche midi leur était réservé,... La liste était longue comme le bras. Où était passée Mio, dans l'histoire ? Qui était sa meilleure amie, à Ritsu ? Elle ou bien... Azusa ?

Son réveil émit un bruit étouffé pour signaler qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Elle étouffa un bâillement et se frotta longuement les yeux, elle était éreintée... Mais elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle voulait que Ritsu lui envoie ne serait-ce qu'un message d'excuse... Un signe qu'elle était en vie et qu'elle s'en voulait au moins !

_Tu es une idiote de première, Ritsu !_

Elle était morte d'inquiétude, en vérité. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se faire du souci pour Ritsu, soit un peu plus d'une semaine, les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant... Et les doutes qu'elle faisait planer en elle à propos de leur seconde guitariste, la petite Nakano, ne la rassuraient guère ! Vraiment, elle ne la voyait pas en couple avec un garçon, elle paraissait si jeune par rapport à son âge... Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle avait presque dix-sept ans ? Pas Mio si elle ne l'avait pas connue, en tout cas, ni aucune des autres filles du Club ! Une chose était sûre, en attendant, c'était qu'elle se doutait que quelque chose de très bizarre était en train de lui retirer la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle, mis à part sa basse Elizabeth. Et cette chose-là avait attrait avec Azu-nyan.

Ritsu n'avait toujours pas répondu. Pourtant, elle se couchait toujours effroyablement tard, le vendredi...

Et si Azusa l'en empêchait, justement ?

Mio, pensant une chose pareille, secoua sa tête, comme si elle remettait ses idées en place. Azusa était si gentille, si douce, voyons ! Elles étaient pratiquement meilleures amies, toutes les deux, pour ne pas dire qu'Azusa la voyait comme une sœur ! Et en plus de ça, elle jouait bien, vraiment bien... Elle était un atout majeur pour le groupe, d'autant plus qu'elle s'investissait à fond dans la musique. Et pourtant...

Pourtant, Mio était certaine que Ritsu lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très gros.

Toujours aucun message.

_Ricc-chan_, se dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. _Pourquoi est-ce que, alors que je te vois heureuse, je suis aussi effrayée ? Qu'est-ce qu'Azusa t'apporte que je ne t'apporte pas, moi ? Hein ? Dis-moi..._

Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de dormir. Mais des images vinrent aussitôt s'imposer à elles, rapportant toutes à Azu-nyan et Ritsu. Dont une qui l'obligea à se relever en sursaut, pour s'asseoir et réaliser l'hypothèse complètement folle qui venait de lui effleurer l'esprit. Ricc-chan, sa Ricc-chan, et Azusa ? Non ! Fallait pas être paranoïaque, non plus ! La fatigue, c'était la fatigue...

Malheureusement, quelque chose lui murmurait à l'oreille que si Ritsu ne prenait pas la peine de lui répondre, elle qui conservait tout le temps son portable allumé et sur elle, c'est qu'elle devait être trop occupée avec Azusa pour se permettre de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à lui répondre à elle, cette bonne vieille Mio qu'elle connaissait depuis l'école primaire...

Et ça la rendait folle d'inquiétude.

* * *

><p>Dimanche matin. Neuf heures quarante-cinq. Une journée avait passé depuis les évènements riches en émotion du vendredi soir et Azusa n'en revenait toujours pas.<p>

Elle et Ritsu.

Ritsu et elle.

Comment croire qu'elles partageaient exactement les même sentiments, les mêmes désirs ? Personne ne pourrait le deviner ou le savoir, c'était impossible ! Elles qui étaient si différentes... Un couple. A bien y réfléchir, la petite brune se disait que ça tombait sous le sens avec un peu de réflexion, après tout elles se complétaient, c'était indiscutable. Ritsu était souriante lorsqu'Azusa versait des larmes sans raison. Azusa était l'adolescente mature et sérieuse que Ritsu n'était pas la plupart du temps. L'une était drôle, ambitieuse, certes parfois mature mais encore enfantine dans ses actes alors que l'autre se montrait un peu trop sérieuse, agissant parfois plus comme une adulte que comme une jeune fille, complètement passionnée par la musique au point d'y voir un moyen de gagner sa vie plus tard et surtout d'une sensibilité qu'elle essayait d'enfouir au plus profond d'elle. Oui, elles se complétaient, comme si elles étaient nées avec l'idée qu'elles devaient se trouver pour former un être parfait, un ensemble harmonieux et équilibré...

Azusa secoua sa tête pour se remettre les idées en place alors qu'elle préparait le petit déjeuner pour elle et sa petite amie qui dormait encore à l'étage. Le moment n'était pas de se laisser aller, même si ce qu'elle vivait depuis vendredi dépassait ses rêves les plus fous : Elles venaient de passer le week-end entier ensemble, sachant qu'il leur restait encore ce dimanche qui s'annonçait chaud et radieux, et avaient vécu leur première fois ensemble. La sienne du moins... Rien ni personne ne les avait dérangé... Tout était parfait.

_Trop parfait_, ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune Nakano en remplissant le bol destiné à Ritsu de lait, pensive. En effet, quelque chose l'inquiétait toujours. Et ce quelque chose tenait en trois lettres :

Mio.

Mio se doutait de quelque chose entre les deux lycéennes, elle en était sûre. Elle en était même certaine.

Elle se demandait si elle pourrait encore la regarder dans les yeux malgré la peur qui la prenait à la gorge. Qu'arriverait-il si leur relation était percée à jour ? Elles seraient mal vues, peut être même renvoyées ! Mugi, connue comme étant une fille un peu excentrique, accepterait sûrement, et dirait qu'elles sont trop mignonnes... Mais les autres ? Yui ? Mio ? Et ses camarades de classe ? Non, il ne fallait pas que tout ceci se sache... Que leur amour reste secret.

Azusa s'en voulait d'en venir à dire ça mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.

- Tu es déjà levée, Azu-nyan ?

L'adolescente aux longues couettes tourna la tête vers l'escalier et sourit en voyant Ritsu debout, son oreiller encore dans les mains. Elle était absolument adorable, avec ses épis du matin et ses cheveux lâchés. Littéralement. Elle la préférait mille fois plus comme ça car elle paraissait être une véritable jeune femme... Et elle seule avait l'honneur de la considérer ainsi. Elle. Son amante.

_Ça me fait tout drôle de dire ça... Amante..._

- Oui, tu as vu l'heure ? rigola la cadette en s'approchant d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement en guise de "bonjour". Le petit déjeuner est prêt, senpai.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler senpai quand on est entre nous, je suis plus que ça que je sache.

- Oui, tu l'es, Ritsu. Azusa lui lança un regard plein de malice avant de s'en retourner dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir sur son tabouret. Ritsu lui emboitait le pas en souriant, s'asseyant en face d'elle pour continuer de l'observer. Quelque chose l'inquiétait, ça se voyait...

- Toi, tu penses encore à ce que Mio a dit...

- Non, non...

- Ne te cache pas derrière ton doughnut, ça sert à rien ! riposta Ritsu en pointant du doigt la pâtisserie qu'Azusa grignotait. Sérieusement, chérie... Tu penses encore à ça.

Une affirmation. Ritsu était sûre de ce qu'elle disait, inutile d'insister dans le sens contraire... Azusa soupira et posa son déjeuner sur la table pour fixer l'autre de ses grands yeux marrons.

- Oui. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait.

- Et comment pourrait-elle savoir ? L'adolescente aux cheveux châtains faisait tourner sa cuillère dans le lait envahi par les céréales au rythme de la musique qui passait à la radio. Moi, je persiste à dire que tu t'inquiètes trop. Et c'est cette trop grande inquiétude qui pourrait finir par révéler notre secret... Il ne faut pas te prendre la tête comme ça, Azusa.

- Suis-je la seule à m'inquiéter pour nous ? lança du tac-o-tac son amie en rougissant. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse nous faire du mal, je ne désire qu'une seule chose : Qu'on nous laisse tranquille ! Je veux te protéger, m'assurer que tu vas bien... C'est tout.

Azusa, de cette phrase, avait le rouge aux joues, à un point tel que Ritsu ne put retenir un sourire. Décidément, elle était parfaitement accordée avec ses miniatures, la petite Nakano : Absolument irrésistible !

Ritsu sourit.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Nous nous protégeons mutuellement et nous faisons attention, alors à moins que quelqu'un vienne nous espionner pendant qu'on fait de joyeux roulés-boulés dans tes draps, il n'y a aucune raison pour que notre relation puisse être découverte ! Et... Tu peux continuer de manger ton doughnut, t'en fais pas Azu-nyan, personne ne saura que tu manges pareille cochonnerie au petit déjeuner à part moi.

La brune jeta un regard vexé à son repas et répéta le mot "cochonnerie" en le fixant. Puis elle releva la tête vers Ritsu et toutes les deux se mirent à rire de la remarque de cette dernière, oubliant momentanément la peur que leur amie sache qui paralysait la petite Nakano. Elles étaient ensemble. Heureuses. Tout allait pour le mieux, il fallait profiter de cette journée.

* * *

><p>Quatorze heures.<p>

Toujours pas le moindre signe de Ritsu.

Mio se redressa sur le fauteuil où elle était assise, son manga sur les genoux. D'ordinaire, à cette heure-ci, elle était avec Ritsu au Mc Do. Ensuite, elles sortaient toutes les deux en ville, bras dessus bras dessous... Leur moment privilégié, rien qu'à elles, cette sortie du dimanche qu'elles n'auraient annulé pour rien au monde. Rien. Même la maladie ne pouvait avoir raison de cette petite source de bonheur !

... A l'évidence, Ritsu avait oublié ce détail. Ou alors c'est qu'elle avait changé l'ordre de ses priorités. Toujours est-il que les deux meilleures amies n'étaient pas réunies en ce jour.

Et ça, Mio ne pouvait pas le supporter.

_Qu'elle ne soit pas venue vendredi, je peux comprendre... Mais le dimanche... Pourquoi ?_

Ritsu ne lui avait même pas envoyé un message d'excuse. Baka Ritsu !

Bizarrement, Mio n'arrivait pas à haïr la jeune batteuse, à cet instant. Non, tout tournait autour d'Azusa, sa déception et sa colère s'enveloppaient autour de son image comme un sinistre linceul. Ce n'était pas justifié ! Azusa n'avait rien fait.

_Si_, se dit tristement Mio au plus profond d'elle-même : _Elle me vole ma meilleure amie d'enfance..._

La grande brune se leva, sa lecture toujours à la main, et monta jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois à sa destination, elle prit soin de ranger le manga à sa place dans sa petite bibliothèque avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit pour fixer le plafond. Elle se sentait lasse, fatiguée de cette situation. Ritsu s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle, elle paraissait distante dernièrement et ne semblait raisonner que par Azusa, et ça la rendait folle d'inquiétude et de colère !

Certes Mio n'aimait pas reconnaître pareille chose mais elle était jalouse, d'une certaine manière, d'Azu-nyan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle apportait à Ritsu qu'elle elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir ? Hein ? Qu'on le lui dise ! Elle s'était toujours confiée à Ritsu, elle seule la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, elles formaient un duo sans faille et c'était bien pour ça que Mio avait accepté de monter un groupe de musique avec Ritsu : Parce qu'elle lui faisait aveuglément confiance.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle trouvait que cette confiance s'était montrée bien trop aveugle pour pouvoir les protéger de ce qui se passait actuellement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la gamine hyperactive qui lui avait appris à lire une rédaction en public alors qu'elle était trop timide pour ça puisse, du jour au lendemain, se détourner d'elle pour aller se loger dans d'autres bras...

D'autres bras ?

_Ça ne va pas bien du tout, Akiyama !_

D'une main, elle attrapa son portable et appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage : Aucun nouveau message. Elle eut soudain envie de pleurer.

Tout ça, c'était la faute d'Azusa.

Pour quelles raisons Ritsu préférait-elle Azu-nyan à elle, ça, elle l'ignorait. Mais elle se promit de le découvrir, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était pour son bien... Pour leur bien. Pour leur amitié.

Mio ne put retenir un soupir. Comment avaient-elles pu en arriver là ?

"Je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui a des vues sur Azusa, Ritsu. Bien que je sache très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça."

Plus elle se répétait intérieurement cette phrase et plus elle commençait à y croire...

"Va chez ta petite amie, trop petite pour se garder elle-même. C'est sûr qu'elle passe devant moi, ta meilleure amie."

_Ta petite amie..._

Et si c'était vraiment ça... ?

Mio tentait tant bien que mal d'écarter l'hypothèse la plus folle et infondée de sa vie, mais elle revenait sans cesse, avec en prime le visage d'Azusa au moment où elle avait lancé cette phrase avec agressivité, malgré elle.

Elle n'avait pas oublié la soudaine rougeur sur ses joues.

Mais que pouvaient bien lui cacher Azusa et Ritsu... ?

A ce moment-là, son téléphone portable lui signala qu'elle venait de recevoir un message. Ritsu.

* * *

><p>"Mio, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondue, je n'avais plus de batterie et mon téléphone portable était en train de se charger. J'espère que tu vas bien... Moi et Azu-nyan, oui. Mais bon, ça me fait bizarre de ne pas être avec toi là... On devrait regarder les nouveautés au magasin de musique normalement ! Gomenasai. Promis, dimanche prochain, on l'aura notre sortie à nous ! Chu !"<p>

Message envoyé. Mio risquait de râler en lisant ça, lui disant qu'elle aurait pu lui répondre plus tôt quand même mais ça passerait avec la nuit à venir !

Ritsu, son portable à la main, était appuyée contre le mur face à la porte de la salle de bains ; Sa chère et tendre guitariste s'y trouvait actuellement et elle l'attendait pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras et humer longuement l'odeur de son gel douche à la crème brûlée - Oui, Azu-nyan faisait partie de la petite minorité qui s'entichait de ces gels douche artificiels mais en même temps cela n'étonnait guère Ritsu qui savait à quel point sa petite amie était gourmande !- tout en savourant la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne. Un bien joli programme en somme !

_Trente minutes déjà qu'elle est dedans... Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là..._

Pendant un instant, elle imagina le corps nu d'Azusa sous le jet d'eau brûlante, les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselant sur sa peau pâle, et un violent frisson la traversa, accompagnée d'une intense chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de penser à ça maintenant !

Azusa était sous la douche, elle devait donc la laisser tranquille.

... Vraiment ? Pourtant elle était sûre que si elle venait la rejoindre, elle ne dirait pas non.

_Ritsu, un peu de contrôle...Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien..._

Ses sombres prunelles la fixeraient, lui murmurant en silence de venir auprès d'elle, de venir la serrer contre elle alors que l'eau les encerclerait, mouillerait la moindre parcelle de leur corps, et ne leur donnerait que plus envie encore de savourer cet instant...

Le temps qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle avait déjà traversé la distance qui la séparait de la porte. Juste à temps ! Un peu plus et elle faisait une bêtise...

Une bêtise ?

_Est-ce vraiment mal d'avoir envie de la personne qu'on aime ? _s'interrogea la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, la main sur la poignée de la porte, le rouge aux joues.

Non, dis comme ça, cela n'avait rien de mal ou de condamnable. Mais dans la situation présente, Azusa désirait peut être bénéficier d'un peu d'intimité, il était normal qu'elle la laisse tranquille...

Elle n'en avait pas envie cependant. Le silence qui régnait et son absence, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'à quelques mètres, lui déplaisaient.

Lorsque Ritsu ouvrit discrètement la porte pour se faufiler dans la petite pièce, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut la chaleur dans la pièce. Autant dire qu'Azusa et l'eau froide, c'était comme pour les chats, ça faisait deux !

Elle entendait l'eau couler derrière le petit mur surmonté d'une grande vitre opaque qui séparait la salle de bains de la douche. Puis soudain, elle vit la silhouette de son amante, de l'autre côté, corps frêle et pourtant en possession des formes qu'il fallait. Une poitrine un peu petite, certes, mais une taille fine, un corps élancé et ferme, tout allait bien...

Un soupir lui parvint, sans prévenir.

Ritsu s'immobilisa, gênée. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire... ?

_Ne me dites pas que..._

Elle n'osait pas aller vérifier ce que faisait son amie sous la douche. Elle restait là, immobile, incapable de bouger. Que devait-elle faire... ?

- Hnnn... Senpai...

L'entente de son surnom, sublimé de l'intonation qui allait avec, provoqua un autre frisson qui traversa tout le corps de la batteuse qui, le souffle court, regardait avec intensité l'ombre qui bougeait lentement sur la surface opaque de la vitre. C'était du voyeurisme, ce qu'elle faisait...

Devait-elle rester, sachant qu'Azusa risquerait de mal apprécier le fait qu'elle soit là alors qu'elle sortirait de la douche, ou bien partir et se servir un verre de limonade bien frais pour se calmer ? A l'évidence, la deuxième option était plutôt pas mal...

_Je ne veux pas... Elle risque d'être gênée que je sois là..._

Le T-shirt à rayures multicolores que portait Ritsu tomba sur le sol alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il convenait de faire. Le léger film de vapeur qui se déposa sur son buste ne lui donna que plus envie de céder. Il faisait chaud, il faisait bon...

- Hmm...

Un autre gémissement parvint aux oreilles de Ritsu qui déglutit, tremblante de désir. Cette voix, elle la connaissait, elle l'avait entendue deux jours plus tôt... A l'évocation de ce souvenir, le feu qui réchauffait agréablement son bas-ventre devint un brasier ardent. Trop, c'était beaucoup trop tentant... Trop pour supporter ça, trop pour résister...

_Et puis zut, je ne fais rien de mal !_

Ritsu respira un bon coup pour se donner un peu plus de courage, puis ôta le reste de ses vêtements, soit son short et ses sous-vêtements, avant de se diriger lentement, à pas mesurés, vers la douche où sa petite amie semblait occupée...

Son portable vibra, sur le plan de l'évier, signe qu'on l'appelait. Sûrement Mio qui voulait lui passer un savon de lui avoir préféré Azusa...

Elle verrait ça plus tard.

Au moment où elle entra dans la douche, elle prit le soin de s'accouder contre le petit meuble qui servait de rangement pour les gels douche et les shampoings -Qui n'était en fait qu'un bête bout de bêton pas plus haut qu'un bureau qu'on avait carrelé et creusé pour pouvoir ranger à l'intérieur les nombreuses bouteilles de plastique. Et elle avait bien fait de s'appuyer à quelque chose ! La première chose qu'elle vit fut le corps nu d'Azusa qui était définitivement aussi adorable que ses miniatures, dégoulinant d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ce qui faisait qu'ainsi, ils formaient une longue cascade noire comme les ailes d'un corbeau qui lui tombait sur les reins. Ritsu en eut le souffle coupé, tant elle s'était imaginée à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la chevelure de son amante quand elle lâchait ses cheveux... La ressemblance avec Mio n'en était que plus frappante encore !

La seconde chose qu'elle remarqua, en revanche, lui arracha un cri de surprise et eut le don de colorer ses joues aussitôt. Azusa, en entendant le cri de son amie, sembla revenir à la réalité, releva la tête et, croisant le regard de Ritsu, rougit violemment en cachant les parties intimes de son corps avec ses mains, un vieux réflexe. De plus, ce ne fut pas bien difficile à faire, une de ses mains était déjà placée là où il le fallait...

- Se... Ritsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutia-t-elle, complètement déstabilisée.

Ritsu mit un temps avant de répondre, ne pouvant s'ôter de l'esprit la scène qu'elle venait de voir.

- Euh... Hnn... Je me sentais seule alors... Je me suis dit que je pourrai... Venir... Mais je vois que tu allais plutôt bien sans moi...

- Venir ? répéta Azusa, interdite.

- Oui...

- Et tu fais quoi dans cette tenue ?

- Je voulais te parler pendant que tu prenais ta douche mais... Je ne sais pas...

- Tu ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour te retrouver nue ici ?

- Un réflexe dû à mon inconscient, Azu-nyan.

Azusa regarda Ritsu un instant droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles laissant transparaître un profond trouble. Puis elle baissa lentement les yeux, détaillant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face de bas en haut. Ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu plus encore et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un soupir envieux. Voir Ritsu ainsi la rendait folle de désir.

- Et toi ?

- Hn ?

- Je te demandais ce que tu faisais toi, à l'instant, Ritsu s'approcha lentement de sa petite amie, savourant au passage l'eau chaude qui se mit à lui ruisseler sur les épaules, posa une main sur le mur, pencha la tête pour plonger son regard chocolaté dans le sien alors qu'elle ne laissait que quelques centimètres séparer leurs lèvres et finit sa phrase dans un murmure : Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caressais en pensant à moi ?

- Je ne pensais pas à...

- Y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre que tu surnommerais "senpai", mis à part moi ? lui répondit Ritsu aussi sec avant de venir mordiller son oreille avec envie.

Azusa laissa échapper un gémissement en sentant Ritsu maltraiter son oreille. Son corps était brûlant.

- Je.. Je... Azusa baissa soudainement la tête, honteuse de donner la raison de son acte : Un vieux réflexe dû à mon inconscient...

Ritsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire de l'entendre dire ça. Elle releva le visage de son amante tout doucement avec deux doigts placés sous son menton. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure débordant de désir :

- Et plutôt qu'un vieux réflexe basé sur les fantaisies de ton inconscient... Que dirais-tu si je te proposais de remplacer cette main ?

Azusa fut prise d'un hoquet de surprise. Ritsu continuait de lui sourire, ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées la fixant intensément. Un démon. Oui, Ritsu ne devait pas être un être humain mais un véritable démon d'envie et de luxure pour parvenir à lui donner pareilles envies ! Et pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait...

Ritsu embrassa tendrement la brune en venant appuyer son corps contre le sien, frissonnant de la sensation de l'eau qui coulait sur leur corps et qui ne les excitait que d'avantage. Azusa céda une bonne fois pour toute, passant ses bras autour du cou de son aînée pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle et répondre à ses baisers avec envie et passion, incapable de contrôler ses pulsions. Leurs langues se trouvèrent aussitôt, se frôlant et se caressant agréablement dans une danse endiablée, comme si aucune des deux ne désirait vraiment se laisser dominer par l'autre, ce qui arracha un gémissement aux deux jeunes filles. Ritsu souriait de sentir la chaleur corporelle que dégageait Azu-nyan, cette chaleur qu'elle seule pouvait lui faire ressentir et qui, doucement, se propageait jusqu'au sien, l'emmenant dans un univers d'un rouge violent, passionné. Le contact des seins d'Azusa contre les siens lui coupait le souffle, pourtant ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, juste le frôlement de leur peau au gré de leurs respirations... Mais c'était bon, si bon...

Azusa pencha la tête et mordit Ritsu dans le cou, possédée par son désir de faire du bien à sa partenaire. Celle-ci sentit son souffle se faire plus lourd et son corps tout entier irradier soudainement d'une chaleur sourde, sans appel. Passion.

La batteuse intima à son amie, dans un souffle, de reculer sa tête pour ne pas lui faire mal et de la laisser faire. Puis, voyant Azu-nyan obéir, elle vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou, mordillant doucement sa peau en jouant parfois de sa langue dessus. Sa peau sentait bon, à l'évidence son amie venait tout juste de se rincer...

Lorsque le bout de sa langue vint titiller avec envie la pointe du sein droit de la brune, cette dernière se cambra en lâchant un petit cri de plaisir ; Ritsu appuya tendrement sur son bassin avec une de ses mains pour qu'elle s'appuie à nouveau pleinement contre le mur tout en continuant ses caresses linguales avec douceur. Elle s'amusait à faire languir Azusa, prenait un plaisir innommable à faire grandir en elle son envie d'aller plus loin et cela l'excitait beaucoup, en passant. Elle adorait jouer avec sa langue, parcourir sa poitrine tout doucement puis faire de petits cercles autour des deux pointes de chair rosâtres avant de de les prendre brièvement en bouche pour les suçoter. Et ce n'était pas Azusa qui allait s'en plaindre entre deux cris !

La brune se laissait complètement faire, passant sa main dans les cheveux châtains de son amante qui s'appliquait à lui donner énormément de plaisir. Effectivement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle faisait un peu plus tôt toute seule, absolument rien. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, elle n'était plus que désir et volupté, sa seule pensée se résumait en trois mots : Que Ritsu continue. Elle poussa un soupir envieux quand elle sentit les lèvres de son aînée sur son ventre, sa langue passer tout autour de son nombril et descendre de plus en plus bas... Elle savait ce qui allait arriver, son corps en tremblait à l'avance et, elle le sentait, son entrejambe était brûlant, humide de toute cette excitation qui s'accumulait en elle. Azusa était un peu gênée de penser pareille chose, elle n'y était pas encore tout à fait habituée...

Mais c'était Ritsu. Juste sa Ritsu.

Ne sentant plus la moindre caresse de son amour, elle ouvrit les yeux et les baissa pour voir Ritsu, accroupie devant elle, qui semblait plongée dans ses réflexions. Azusa rougit et se racla à peine la gorge pour que la brunette relève la tête vers elle, troublée de voir à quelle hauteur elle avait sa tête. C'est ce que fit Ritsu ; son regard aux pupilles dilatées était maintenant d'un noir d'encre.

- Chérie... Qu'est-ce que tu fais...

- Je réfléchissais. Viens.

D'un mouvement souple et habile, Ritsu se redressa et, attrapant la main d'Azusa dans la sienne, l'amena jusqu'au fameux meuble carrelé. Lorsque Ritsu se tourna pour regarder à nouveau Azusa, celle-ci ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle lui demandait... Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui parle :

- Assieds-toi là-dessus, ferme les yeux et laisse toi faire, lui dit la batteuse d'une voix rauque, déformée par la luxure.

La brune s'immobilisa, comprenant parfaitement pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. Ritsu sourit doucement de la voir hésiter puis l'attira dans ses bras pour venir l'embrasser avec beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse avant de lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Puis elle l'aida à s'asseoir comme il le fallait, continuant de la serrer contre son corps chaud en passant délicatement ses mains sur son dos. Ritsu ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver Azusa irrésistible, même dans une situation pareille, surtout dans une telle situation d'ailleurs... Elle avait tendance à oublier par moments qu'Azusa découvrait tout ceci que depuis deux jours à peine et que ça l'inquiétait encore par moments... Mais elle se l'était promis à elle même, jamais elle ne lui ferait de mal. Jamais !

Ritsu recommença à embrasser amoureusement sa cadette en faisant doucement se balader ses mains sur le corps de cette dernière, lui soutirant quelques gémissements. Elle ne put retenir un soupir lorsque l'une des mains d'Azusa se mit à caresser avec envie sa poitrine, appuyant légèrement dessus pour accentuer les sensations ressenties. Les baisers redevinrent sensuels et profonds, signe que l'assurance de la plus jeune revenait petit à petit, ce qui encouragea la jeune Tainaka à aller plus loin. Une de ses mains glissa tout doucement jusqu'à la partie la plus intime de son amoureuse et commença à la caresser avec beaucoup de délicatesse, insistant plus à certains endroits réputés très sensibles, alors qu'elle plaçait sa tête sur l'épaule d'Azusa pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. L'adolescente aux longs cheveux noirs poussa un cri de plaisir dans ses bras suivi d'un second au fur et à mesure que ses mouvements se faisaient plus appuyés, plus rapides. Puis soudain, elle embrassa une autre fois son amante avec beaucoup de tendresse en lui redemandant de garder les yeux bien fermés avant de faire dériver ses baisers sur son cou, sa poitrine,... Azusa, sentant la langue de Ritsu se déplacer sur sa peau, avait comme l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent, un serpent qui lui faisait entrevoir des plaisirs qu'on ne pouvait nommer et qui, quelque part, l'apaisait aussi. Cela dit, lorsque la langue de son aînée vint frôler son sexe avec douceur et précaution, en de brefs coups de langue, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri de plaisir plus fort que les autres en se cambrant violemment. Ritsu s'arrêta un instant, lui laissant le temps de se calmer, avant de recommencer, lui envoyant des vagues d'intense plaisir dans tout le corps. Elles avaient toutes les deux horriblement chaud, et ce n'était pas dû qu'à l'eau qui coulait tout près mais bel et bien à leur désir, désir qu'elles essayaient tant bien que mal d'assouvir. Aux yeux de la petite brune, Ritsu y parvenait très bien pour le sien... Quelque part, ça la mettait légèrement mal à l'aise qu'elle seule en profite. Mais elle devait le reconnaître, elle avait beau avoir terriblement envie de faire du bien à sa petite amie, elle ne se sentait pas assez prête pour oser, elle avait encore bien trop peur de mal s'y prendre et de la blesser.

Azusa poussa un hurlement de plaisir soudain, sachant que sur le coup elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. Mais en sentant les petits mouvements à l'intérieur d'elle, l'explication lui vint à l'esprit... Comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser à ça plus tôt...

_Sa langue... C'est encore mieux que quand c'est... Haaaaan..._

Son amie s'amusait avec elle et sa sensibilité, jouant tout doucement avec ce fameux bouton de chair si sensible aux caresses alors qu'elle allait-et-venait en elle avec la pointe de sa langue. Elle devait le reconnaître, Ritsu, elle prenait elle aussi pas mal voire une sacrée quantité de plaisir à faire ça à Azu-nyan. Elle en avait si longuement rêvé, en même temps... Ce ne pouvait être que merveilleux et plaisant, en plus d'être une preuve d'amour certaine...

Cela dit...

Quand Azusa entendit sa petite amie gémir, alors qu'elle quittait son intimité pour recommencer à la caresser de l'extérieur, elle se sentit obligée d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle rougit violemment, plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait du moins. Avez-vous déjà vu quelqu'un en train de vous faire un cunnilingus ? Azusa, elle, jamais jusqu'à cet instant et la vue de Ritsu à genoux entre ses jambes lui soutira un cri de surprise mêlé à la jouissance, quelque part. Mais ce qui la déstabilisa plus encore était de voir ce que son amante, un peu trop loin de portée pour elle, faisait avec une de ses mains. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que c'était ainsi que Ritsu l'avait surprise un peu plus tôt et elle éprouva du regret à voir que celle qu'elle aimait était obligée de se faire du bien elle-même pour se soulager, ce qu'elle n'osait pas faire. Sa voix, entrecoupée de gémissements, attira l'attention de la brunette aux cheveux châtains :

- Ritsu-senpai... Arrête...

- Ça te fait mal, mon amour ?

- Non... Hnnn... Non... Mais je veux...

Ritsu sourit doucement en comprenant ce qu'Azusa lui demandait et se releva lentement et difficilement, son corps tremblant de ce qu'elle faisait autant à sa petite amie qu'à elle-même. Elle la prit dans ses bras un instant, en profitant pour lui murmurer un "Je t'aime" à l'oreille, avant de recommencer ses caresses sur l'entrejambe de la brune pour finir par glisser deux de ses doigts en elle avec délicatesse bien qu'elle sache que vu l'excitation d'Azusa, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse avoir mal. Son geste fut accueilli par un hurlement de plaisir et elle entama aussitôt un mouvement de va-et-viens rapide et profond, faisant tout son possible pour faire du bien à l'autre. Azusa passa ses bras autour du corps de la batteuse et se serra contre elle le plus possible, poussant de longs gémissement et de brusque cris de jouissance qui témoignaient d'un plaisir maximal. Un troisième doigt se rajouta sans prévenir aux deux autres avec un violent coup de reins, la faisant se cambrer violemment en hurlant de plaisir et à ce moment-là, alors qu'elle perdait définitivement pied sous les caresses de Ritsu et qu'elle sentait son corps tout entier se contracter de plus en plus à chaque coup de reins de son amante qui criait contre elle, elle se promit de pouvoir bientôt rendre la donne à Ritsu, de pouvoir donner à la femme qu'elle aimait tant tout le plaisir qu'elle lui offrait là. Lorsqu'elle eut un orgasme bien plus fort que celui de leur première fois, Ritsu la serra le plus possible de son bras disponible et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, alors qu'elle lui donnait de tout derniers coups, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour l'avenir.

- ... Mio et les autres, on s'en fiche... Mon amour. Il n'y a que nous... Hnnn... Et crois-moi que je ne risque pas de vouloir te laisser tomber comme ça. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

Retirant alors délicatement ses doigts, elle l'embrassa tout doucement sur le front avant de l'étreindre contre elle, la berçant contre sa poitrine, alors qu'Azusa cherchait son souffle, épuisée par ce qui venait d'arriver. Oui il n'y avait qu'elle...

Et c'était ça le plus important.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je l'avoue, je ne me suis pas relue. =_= Honte à moi ! Shame on me !<br>**

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car j'avoue, avec une honte certaine, avoir ramé pour le produire pourtant ce n'était pas la mer à boire !**

**Et sinon, celles qui connaissent le manga ou les amatrices de Yuri, tout simplement, j'ai besoin de votre oeil expert. =$ N'hésitez pas !**

**Bon allez, promis, maintenant, je retourne à mes Sasodei. XD**

**La suite bientôt. X3**

**Je vous aime. X3  
><strong>


End file.
